Marked
by FizzyBubblegum13
Summary: "You are one innocent yet dangerous woman." "You are absolutely beautiful, Lucy." "Blondie, you are delicious and ravishing." "Lucy, you are intoxicating." As the four dragons sunk their teeth into sweetness, they got addicted. Now this is a sugar high they compete for. Since they all marked her, now the next step in mating is to court her. [LaLu NaLu RoLu StiCy]
1. Seriously, how drunk was I?

Her head pounded as she opened her eyes. She was extremely dizzy and nauseous, not a good sign. Her hand automatically reached up to her eyes to protect them from the sunlight streaming in the room. A low moan escaped her lips as her head felt ready to burst. Slowly she sat up on her bed and surveyed her surroundings. She suddenly noticed that there was someone else in the bed with her. Her eyes instantly looked down and saw her own naked skin. She let loose a bloodcurdling scream as she covered herself with the sheet. But the person under the sheet didn't even move so she assumed they were totally knocked out. As she turned to lift the sheet, the door of her room in the inn banged open.

"LUCY! WHAT HAPPENED?" Erza shouted. Wincing at the sound, Lucy saw her redheaded friend standing at the door in what she noticed to be a pink pyjama set. "Erza, do you know who this is?" She inquired, pointing at the sleeping mass under the sheet. "Of course, that is Cana." Erza answered, bewildered.

Lucy sighed in relief. She had suspected the worst when she had noticed her clothes were gone. Erza stared at her teammate and asked, "Lucy don't you remember anything from last night?"

She started shaking her head but stopped when her headache increased. Erza just gaped at her, but eventually sighed. "I didn't know alcohol affected you so, otherwise I would have made sure that you and Cana didn't go through with your drinking game." Saying her piece, the requip mage left Lucy to go back to her room.

The Grand Magic Games had ended yesterday, so had the fiasco of the future Rouge and the dragons. There had been a huge party in the King's mansion and Lucy had decided to let loose with her friend Cana. But the last thing she remembered was Cana challenging her to drinking game, and she accepting with the courage provided to her by the champagne she had already consumed. She could see the dress she had worn on the floor and she picked it up. She didn't want to wrinkle it as it was a very good dress- it was a long black sleeveless and strapless affair with side cutouts to show off the skin on her slim waist.

As she went to the bathroom in the inn to start running a warm bath for herself, she noticed her reflection in the full mirror on the wall. The sight made her let loose yet another terrible scream.

Yet again Erza rushed into her room for it was only next to her own. And she found Lucy in the bathroom in front of a mirror, naked, horrified and a stuttering mess. When she had managed to calm the girl down enough to speak, she asked, "Lucy, what is wrong?" She cared deeply for her teammate and wanted to help her. In answer, Lucy simply pointed to her reflection. And then Erza saw it.

On Lucy's body there were four dark and big marks. The redhead knew were no normal bruises because there were teeth marks at the centre of all four of them. One was on the right side of her neck, one on her left collarbone, the third on the left side of her waist and the last and most shocking one was on the inside of her right thigh.

As Lucy stared at the lovebites (literal bites in her case) she remembered how she got all of them.

* * *

She had just finished her game with Cana and had been dancing when she had bumped into Sting. He had simply taken her hand and danced with her, a smirk on his face. Soon they had wandered off to an empty corridor. "So, blondie. Why haven't I been attacked by your pyro boyfriend by now for dancing with his girl?" He has said to her, his voice full of his signature arrogance.

"You are blond too! And he is not my boyfriend! I am nobody's girl!" She had replied, her face red from both the drink and from embarrassment. Sting's eyes had narrowed at her and he backed her to the wall. As he had inched near her face she had noticed he too was flushed and probably drunk. "Really, he isn't your boyfriend? Then why do you smell constantly of him?"

A squeak had left her as he had put his face in her neck and sniffed her. "You scent is divine, I could just eat you up. If only the smell of that pinky would leave you. I think I will have to do something about that." He had grabbed her face and claimed her lips. She had just stared at him, her eyes wide, shocked. Then before she could have decide what to do, he had licked her lower lip and left her. He had lowered his hands from her face to her back and stopped at the cutouts on her dress. She had shivered as his fingers had touched her bare skin. Suddenly he had lowered his head to the level of her waist and ghosted his lips over the exposed skin.

"You know, you are one innocent yet dangerous woman. Your body has had me thinking ever since I saw you with flamebrain." And before she could have said anything to him he had lowered his lips to her skin. As he had kissed, sucked and nipped at her her she had gasped at how good it felt. But then he had bared his teeth and had bitten into her, which had made her let go a moan she had been holding back. She had wondered why it hadn't hurt all, but somehow the one bite had left her wanting way more than she had ever wanted. Then Sting had licked the bite once. Bewildered by the sudden want that had wreaked her body, she had just run away from him and back to Cana.

After drinking way more than she was supposed to be drinking she had decided to go out, hoping the chilly air would sober her a little. Outside in the balcony she had seen she wouldn't be alone. Standing there in the moonlight had been Rogue. "Hey Rogue." She had greeted him so that he would be aware of her presence. He had turned to her startled but eventually his eyes had a soft look in them. They had both stood at the balcony for a few minutes before she had heard him curse. "What happened? She had asked him.

"Lucy I am sorry. About everything." He had replied, his eyes had been hidden under his bangs. She was surprised, again. "Rogue, you are not the same person who was responsible for killing me, just like I am not the same person who had died. Don't beat yourself up over it." She had told him sympathetically, as she understood what he felt like. She had gone through the same when Phantom Lord had attacked FairyTail. "Not just that Lucy. I had just stood by while Minerva had beat you, and when Flare had cheated. Even when I had known that it was wrong." She had never seen the boy so communicative and guessed he was like her and his twin, drunk.

"And also forgive me for this, I just cannot stand here. There are many things I give my brother because I love him, but with you I am selfish. Sting will have to fight me this time." And his hands had slowly cupped her face while his lips neared her own. Both the alcohol and the event with Sting had left her strangely brimming with desire and so she had been the one to close the gap between their lips. He had kissed her softly, with none of the aggression behind Sting's lips. She had sighed in the kiss, savouring both the man and the softness of his affection. Soon they had broken the kiss to breathe.

"You are absolutely beautiful, Lucy." Rogue had surprised her by nuzzling his face in her neck. Then he had started kissing her neck and had eventually sunk his teeth in her skin. A gasp had left her, and again she had felt raw lust run through her body. After once ghosting his lips over his bite, Rouge had left her standing there with her head swimming with confusion.

She hadn't even realised how long she had stood there in the cold, but as she had start to shiver someone had put a coat over her shoulder's. She had turned to face the blue eyes she recognised instantly. "Laxus." She had murmured.

"Blondie you are a shivering mess. You should just wear decent clothes." He had grunted at her. "But then again, you do look delectable in this dress." Her face had flushed at the comment, but the drinks had a different plan. "First, you are blond too. And if you really think that I am delectable, then why don't you come and taste me?"

The words had left her mouth before she could have stopped them. And Laxus had pounced on her in no time. His lips had crashed onto her own, and soon their tongues had been dancing together. They had only stopped to fill their lungs with air again. "Blondie, you are delicious and ravishing. But you don't smell like you usually do. And now, you will never smell the same."

He had then ran his hands over her collarbone and had descended his lips on it. He too had bit her, and it had been like electricity had run through her body. She had shivered with pleasure and desire as he had licked at the bite he had left. She was confused by both the men she had kissed today and the effect they had left on her. Giving Laxus back his coat, she had rushed inside.

She had almost instantly collided with a clearly drunk Natsu while running as she hadn't been seeing where she was going. "Lucy? What happened? You looked shocked." He had somehow managed to slur out. He had narrowed his eyes at her. "Lucy, why do you smell weird? This is not your scent. I need to correct this." His expression had been one of rage and he had picked her up and taken her all the way to their inn bridal style. But by then the liquor had made her dizzy and she had been grateful for him.

As he had laid her down on the bed in her room, she had noticed that his breathing was erratic and his eyes dark. She had stared into his eyes and somehow the combined lust of all her previous encounters condensed to want for Natsu. So she had grabbed his clothes to bring him closer to her and had locked his lips with hers. He had growled in her mouth but otherwise he had kissed her back with a passion. Clearly Natsu needed to be absolutely drunk to have any desires at all. Soon her dress had been off and she just lay on the bed under him in her underwear. His eyes had lingered on her thighs and suddenly he had placed his heated hands there and parted her legs.

"Lucy, you are intoxicating. I won't let your scent be mingled, unless it is me." Saying that, he had lowered his mouth on the inside of her thigh. As he had sucked on her skin, she had been unable to hold in her moans. Apparently her reaction had pleased Natsu for he had looked up once with a smirk on his flushed face. Then she had just stared at him as he too had bitten her skin, but it was his bite that had left her the worst. She had been a bundle of nerves, desire coursing her veins. Then suddenly they had heard some noise from outside and Natsu seemed to snap back to reality. His eyes had lost some of the lust in them and after one lingering look at her lying on her bed with ragged breathing, he had left the room.

Then a drunk Cana had entered the room and had joined Lucy in her bed. Feeling hot, Lucy had removed her underwear from her body and had curled up under the thin sheet. Finally, she had fallen asleep.

* * *

As she told Erza all of this, she saw her expression go from confused, to pissed and finally settle at downright murderous. After helping Lucy run the bath, Erza vowed to her that she would make all of the Dragonslayers pay for what they had done. Then she left the celestial mage to her bath and returned to her own room to get ready to go back to Magnolia.

Lucy finished her bath in a hurry, fearing for all the boys should Erza reach them without her to calm Erza down. She tried to look for clothes that would cover her entire body in the collection she had brought with her, but was disappointed by the result. As she wore her shirt and skirt, she couldn't help but notice that at least two of the hickeys were visible to the public. Sighing, she left the room. She noticed that in this time Cana had left the room. As she went downstairs, she heard shouting and hurried her approach.

* * *

 **So how is it? Is it good? Is it bad? I really want to know whether or not to continue it!**

 **And this is my first FairyTail fanfic. In fact, this is my first non Lenku fanfic. Otherwise usually, I am a total Miku fan :p**

 **Bye!**


	2. Gajeel: The Information Bank

**Author's Note- I am a heavy shipper of Lucy with my ships ranging from almost canon to crack shipping. And somehow while re-watching the entire series, this idea had popped up inside my head. Now a year later the impulse to turn this little plot bunny in a fanfic took over me, and this mess is the result. Hopefully it is not too bad. Enjoy.** ,

 **Seriously I am sure you guys know the disclaimer by heart.**

* * *

"How dare you both defile her!? Do you have any idea how distraught she was in the morning!? And wait till I get my hands on those Sabertooth mages! How dare any of you touch an innocent woman!?" She heard Erza shout and it took no genius IQ to guess she was talking to Laxus and Natsu. She reached the end of the flight of stairs and saw she was right.

Erza was standing in between a huge circle of Fairy Tail wizards and had Natsu and Laxus standing on the other end. Lucy quickly parted the crowd and reached next to Erza. "Lucy! How are you now?" The redhead mage asked her.

"I am fine Erza, and really there is no need to be so angry at them. It was my fault after all, I was drunk." She replied soothingly to her friend. She turned to see that Natsu and Laxus were staring at her with an unwavering gaze. Suddenly both of them moved towards Lucy, but then looked at each other. It seemed like the temperature of the room dropped drastically as they both glared at each other. Laxus was giving Natsu a death glare while Natsu snarled in return. Then there was a sudden bang of the door of the inn and everyone turned to look.

On the door stood the twin dragonslayers- Sting and Rogue. Both of them ran to Lucy but were stopped by Erza, who had come in between all of the dragonslayers and Lucy. Rogue looked deadly, while Sting growled. Instantly Laxus glared at the newcomers while Natsu gave them a murderous look. But before anyone could so much as move, Gajeel broke through the crowd and also came in between.

"You, all of you, leave bunnygirl alone. What you have done is stupid and dangerous. What were you guys thinking?" It looked like Gajeel was scolding them. "I can expect this from flamebrain, and maybe from Sting. But Rogue, seriously? I thought you were smart. And you Laxus? Did you get electrocuted too hard or something?" Gajeel's speech had some effect on the dragonslayers. Natus still had a dark expression, but Sting blinked. Rogue was looking a little ashamed and Laxus was positively embarrassed. And now Lucy was confused, what was happening? Clearly something was up, something which concerned all of the dragonslayers. Was Gajeel referring to their shenanigans with her? Lucy's face heated up at the memory. How had she, who hadn't even kissed a guy before, have four extremely good-looking hunks all kiss and bite her on the SAME night? And then something clicked. All of them were slayers, and all of them had bit her in some wondrous way which had not hurt but had left her all hot and bothered.

While Lucy reached this revelation, Erza broke up the crowd and Gray and Levy came to Lucy's side. But as soon as Gray touched her arm, all four of the dragonslayers (excluding Gajeel) snarled at the ice wizard. Gray removed his hand with a quick glance at them. Lucy finally decided to poke the elephant in the room. "Okay what is going on? What has happened to you guys?" All of them looked at each other, suddenly looking like lost puppies.

"Gihi." Gajeel was sniggering while looking at the rest of the dragonslayers. Lucy looked at him confused. "You idiots are going to say something, or should I tell her?" The iron dragonslayer inquired of the rest of them. There was no answer. "Gajeel, just tell us. This is really weird behaviour for them and I while looking at Lucy's neck I can guess what has happened, I would like you to say it." Gray said to Gajeel.

"Fine, listen up. I am sure you guys have noticed that all of these idiots are dragonslayers, so this is something to do with dragons. And the moment bunnygirl entered the room, I knew what had happened. I could smell it. Her scent was not her's alone. While usually she is smelling of flamebrain, it is still dominantly her own scent. Now, I can smell five different scents on her, and all of same intensity. You guys want to guess what I smell? Or rather, who I smell?"

"The four dragonslayers, I can guess that much. But then of course, the fifth is Lucy herself." It was Levy who replied to Gajeel. Lucy's stomach dropped as she finally realised where Gajeel was going. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

He nodded at her. "Correct. And I am sure all of you can see that bunnygirl has at least two bites on her, although after hearing Erza we know that she has four bites." Suddenly all the four boys started staring at Lucy, or more specifically at the hickeys on display. Again, Lucy heard one of them growl. Laxus and Rogue looked pleased while Sting was livid and Natus downright deadly.

"What these idiots have done is marked her. It is the first step of mating for a dragon. It lays their scent on the female they want to mate, which is like making a claim to ward off other dragons. Others can also try to mate the same dragon (or in this case, person) but they do so after knowing that there is already someone who is trying. Effects of marking their potential mate includes becoming overprotective, affects their normal behaviour by making them more vicious and also makes them sensitive to the needs of the female. There are other not so pleasant effects which I can tell you later, not right now. Actually dragons only have one mate in their entire lifetime, so even marking someone becomes a personal process for the dragon. Marking creates a bond between the dragon and the female they have marked. But marking is the first step, so the dragon can mark someone even if they may not actually be their mate. In fact, it is considered such a personal affair that only after a lot of consideration do dragons mark a female. I don't think any female has had more than two dragons mark her, and that too rarely at the same time. So that is why all four of them were able to mark bunnygirl even though something like this is quite unheard of, and I assume they weren't thinking clearly when they did mark her, for otherwise they would have sensed that she is already spoken for." Gajeel explained.

Lucy stared at Gajeel, shocked. She didn't know how to react. Marked? So she decided to clear some of the more basic doubts plaguing her. "How does it affect the person marked?"

Gajeel's face became red and all the other dragonslayers glared daggers at him. "Gajeel, don't. I want to live." Natus said to Gajeel, his expression suddenly fearful.

But after looking at Levy's face, Gajeel decided that Natsu could die for all he cared. He didn't want to die at the hands of the script mage. "Um, the female marked overall doesn't go through a lot of changes. They just have a greater understanding of their markers emotions. And, um, I assume you must have felt something when you were marked?" The iron dragonslayer asked Lucy. As Lucy remembered the sudden lust running through her body yesterday, her face heated up.

Slowly, she nodded. Even Gajeel looked a little embarrassed. And as for the four culprits, they had red faces. "Yeah, that will happen whenever they will touch you. Like, specific touching." Gajeel was flustered, and while during different circumstances it would have been really hilarious to Lucy, right now she too was flustered. Suddenly both Levy and Erza asked the same question at the same time. "Is there any way to unmark her?" Gajeel looked at Lucy with a sorry expression and shook his head. Erza turned to the four dragonslayers and said one word in a tone which sent shivers down all of their spines, and not in a good way.

"Explain."

It was Natsu who started. "I don't know what happened to me. I was so fuzzy and suddenly she came out of nowhere smelling like these three, and my instincts took over. I just couldn't stand it." Sting glared at Natsu. "YOU couldn't stand it? Imagine my irritation when I find out you weren't even her boyfriend and she was still smelling like you. And while I admit that had I not been drunk I wouldn't have marked her, but it is seriously irritating when she is just constantly smelling of you. I was definitely interested in her, blondie is just too hot to be allowed." Lucy stared at the cocky bastard, about to tell him off, when Rogue spoke up. "Lucy is not a piece of meat Sting. She is kind and sweet, something I am sure you never even registered. And she is extremely brave. I am sorry for what I did when I was not thinking straight. I would have never done this without her permission otherwise. I really didn't want to hurt or shock her, but I couldn't just let Sting take her. Although I agree marking her was a bit extreme, and clearly not what I would have done had I not been drunk."

"Never hurt her? You left her standing in the cold in the balcony. I was there near it when I saw you going back. Some time later I went out and saw her standing her in the cold, shivering. At least I was there. Though I really don't know what was going through my mind when I fucking marked her." At this Natsu simply punched Laxus, who in turn hit the light dragonslayer. Sting repaid the favour by kicking in the general direction of Natsu, but hit Rogue by accident. Laxus on the other hand found his target and hit Natus squarely in the face.

Lucy was confused and irritated. First off, these idiots had done something to her and now they were arguing about her as though she wasn't even there. And somewhere, she was pissed by the fact that they had regrets about her. "NATSU! STING! ROGUE! LAXUS! JUST STOP!" All four of them stopped at that and stared at Lucy. Anger was radiating from her as she stood there. "Stop bickering and fighting! I am sick of all of you! I let all of you do whatever happened yesterday because I WANTED you to touch me. It is my body and I shall do whatever I see fit! Just because you all have bitten me doesn't mean I am your property to be argued over! I am fed up! Erza, just call me when we are about to leave. Till then I'll be in my room. I have to pack." Lucy turned where she stood and stomped back to her room, with Levy following her and Gajeel following Levy.

Gray and Erza remained behind.

"It is all your fault!" Sting said to Natsu. And so the four dragonslayers continued to punch the living daylights out of each other.

Erza sighed. Gray face palmed.

* * *

 **So now the story officially starts.**

 **I am sorry for the minimal dialogue from the four Dragonslayers of the story, but all of this was necessary for the continuation of the plot. Otherwise, how would Lucy have known what those hormonal boys had done to her? ;)**

 **And I wonder, what are the worst effects of the marking? :P**

 **NaLuFTfanatic- Thanks, I am really trying to improve my writing style, so the support means a lot to me.**

 **DiamondDustWriter- I plan to. I have actually been inspired to write this story, and basically I'll just dive into it.**

 **Wallace11- Thankyou soooo much you kind person! I just hope you like the direction I want to take it in! :)**

 **ProudToBeAGinger- I am a total addict when it comes to Lucy and her love life. So I thought, why choose one from the beginning when she have her fun with all of them before deciding? ;)**

 **Just2Protect- Oh, thank you for reading! And I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **RavenNM- Thanks. And writing the Erza parts were pure pleasure. XD**

 **Bye~**


	3. Gajeel Vs The Bra

**Author's Note- So another chapter! Writing this story is turning out to be real fun! Oh and about the updates, I will either update really fast or really slow. It all depends on the amount of time I have. My exams are fast approaching after all.**

 **Disclaimer yada-yada**

* * *

"We are sorry, please forgive us!" The voice carried a hint of fear.

"I agree, we are really sorry!" Another said, agreeing to the previous statement. Suddenly he lost his nerve, and exclaimed in desperation, "I don't want to die so young!"

"Enough. You shall pay, all of you." The final verdict came with the slashing sound of unsheathing a sword.

Gray wanted to laugh but he was too scared of the requip mage to even let his expression change. He just stared at the three dragonslayers kneeling in front of Erza as he heard Sting and Natsu beg her forgiveness. Rogue was silent, but his expression was one of a person absolutely terrified. A snigger escaped him as Natsu exclaimed he didn't want to die young. But a glare from the redhead shut him up.

"How come Laxus is free to go?" Natsu asked irritatedly. Unlike the three cowering figures in front of Gray, Laxus had left the moment Lucy had stormed off. And when Erza had called after him he had simply 'tch'ed at her and continued. But what they didn't know and Gray did was that was that an eavesdropping Mira had silently left the main hall after Laxus with an expression to match Erza's. So he knew that somewhere he was getting his ass handed to him by the take-over mage.

"You just worry about yourself, you idiot." Gray knew that by continuing, Natsu will just manage to anger Erza even more. Natsu sent a glare in his direction but otherwise shut up.

"Now, how do you three plan to counter what you have done? Lucy may have said that it is okay, but understand that it is NOT." Erza looked serious. "Her kind heart cannot tolerate you all fighting over her. I could see that it was tearing her apart to see you all so aggressive to each other." She sighed suddenly, all the rage leaving her features. Instead, she looked tired. "What is done is done, no use crying over spilt milk. Like Gajeel said, the effects will last for a long time, so please try to behave around her. While all of this may be natural for you, it is very foreign to her. Unlike you all, she is not a dragonslayer. Remember that."

Natsu suddenly looked guilty, while Sting and Rogue stared at Erza, humbled. She continued, "I get that you all were not in control of your senses, but realise what you have done to her. And according to Gajeel, even she will be affected by the marking, so try not to trouble her more than you all already have. I am not saying don't pursue her, I don't think you will be able to stop, all I am asking is to go easy on her and to BEHAVE. I will just give you all one warning, if you break her heart I will break you." Erza's sword gleamed as her eyes darkened.

All the three dragonslayers gulped and nodded fervently, scared out of their wits. As Gray listened to Erza he realised that due to the marking all of their emotions (including Lucy) will be haywire, something Erza had clearly already noted as a problem. And because it was a mating thing, they all won't be able to leave Lucy alone even if they wanted to. From the moment they had marked her, they had basically put their hearts on their sleeves for the blonde.

And they had wanted her's in return.

Gray suddenly feared for the wellbeing of the heart and mind of the celestial mage. He had seen a tiny portion of the passion and rage of the dragonslayers when he had tried to comfort her. If Gray was right, they were unable to keep themselves in check now that they had marked her. The most basic of their instincts took over when it concerned the blonde mage.

And so Gray left the dragonslayers as Erza described to them in vivid detail what she would be doing to them if they touched Lucy again.

* * *

Lucy was fuming. How dare those idiots do something like this to her without her consent? As soon as she reached her room, she banged her suitcase open and started shoving her clothes inside it. Soon there was a knock on her door.

"Lucy, may I enter? I can help you pack." It was Levy. Lucy took a deep breath to control her temper and them opened the door. Levy came inside the room and started to fold the clothes Lucy had thrown in the bag neatly. Sighing, Lucy sank into a chair in the room. "Levy, what have I done?" She cried to the script mage.

"Calm down Lucy, stop worrying so much. So you had a little fun! And had it been someone other than those thickheaded dragonslayers, nothing of this sort would have happened. It is just that your now have a little more, um, _lingering_ effects." Even Levy didn't know what to make of the situation. Suddenly there was a bang on the door and both the girls snapped their heads to the source.

"Oye! Bunnygirl! Shrimp! You there?" Sighing, Levy opened the door and stared at the iron dragonslayer. He simply moved her aside and came inside the room. Irritated at being ignored the tiny girl banged the door shut, making both of the people inside jump at the sound. "So, um, what are you doing in here shrimp?" Gajeel asked, a little nervous.

With an evil glint in her eyes, Levy answered, "Helping Lucy pack. See." And then with an innocent expression she held up one of Lucy's bra and put it in the suitcase. Gajeel's face became red and he turned to face Lucy instead, with his back to Levy.

Lucy wanted to strangle Levy. What was she doing, flashing her underwear like that? Sighing, she decided to just ignore what the blunette had done. "So Gajeel, what brings you here?" She asked the dragonslayer.

"I came here to give you some information and to warn you about what those dumb asses have done to you. I couldn't have said this in front of everyone, otherwise Erza would have decapitated their thick heads then and there." That got Lucy's attention. Even Levy sat down beside Lucy to hear it. She nodded at him to continue.

"So as you must have noticed that when they had marked you, it didn't hurt. Yeah, it never does. Instead it fuels your, um, libido." Lucy's face heated up and Levy smirked at hearing what Gajeel just said. "And obviously it dies down quite fast. Good thing too, otherwise you might have ended up sleeping with one of them. Now that is the problem, the mark will make you have an increased sex drive." Gajeel looked ready to run, somehow choking the words out in a matter of fact tone which didn't match his red face. Levy on the other hand looked as though she had won the lottery. And Lucy, well, she was alive.

"Now for the warning." Gajeel's face grew serious. "The boys will hang around you, all the time. They will be jealous, overprotective and possessive about you. Basically their instincts will kick in. Their behaviour will be more animalistic, more passionate. And they will try all sorts of things with you. They will want to touch you, a lot. And they will want to kill each other, because they have all marked you. So apart from keeping them in check with yourself, you will also have to see that they don't do each other in. But if you are not able to manage that, no one will blame you." Gajeel suddenly smirked. "Believe me, it will be considered as a favour to the world if one of them does end up mur-ow!" Levy smacked Gajeel's arm and he shut up.

Lucy tried her best to absorb the information given to her by the dragonslayer. She had kind of guessed that she will have problems now, but she hadn't guessed that it will be this difficult. She held her head in her hands as it started aching from the overload of information and her previous hangover.

"So Gajeel, is there any way to calm them down?" Levy asked. "Not really, when Lucy will be around them they won't be able to control themselves. And avoiding them for a long time will be useless, because then they will just grow desperate and hunt her down."

"Levy it's fine, I'll manage them." The blonde mage told Levy. Standing up and taking a deep breath, she went to her suitcase. "Let's just pack before Erza calls us down." Levy patted her friend on her back sympathetically and then resumed folding clothes. Gajeel, remembering the piece of cloth Levy had flashed before quickly left the room.

Suddenly the door banged open and four females entered the room. It was Mirajane followed by Lisanna and Juvia with Erza bringing up the rear. Mirajane cornered Lucy and uttered one word.

"Spill."

* * *

 **So Mira has Lucy cornered! Obviously, anything even remotely romantic happening in Lucy's life is Mira's (and my) top priority.**

 **Believe me, the interrogation of Lucy will be fun.**

 **RavenNM- Oh, those boys are in for HELL. Groveling will be kind ( insert evil laugh by me).**

 **Just2Protect- Thank you for the advice! I'll obviously try my very best NOT to be OOC, but please excuse me if I accidentally do go off the track. And I'll be sure to keep your tip in mind. Again, thanks!**

 **QueenoftheMermaids- Thank you for reading! I hope you have liked it so far!**

 **Guest (NaluShipper)- Wow, I hadn't read that fanfic (still haven't as a matter of fact :p buuuut I plan to) I'll obviously try my best not to sound as though I am copying someones work, I just hope my story goes in a different direction. But seriously, thank you very much for pointing it out, I'll definitely keep in in mind. And thank you for reading!**

 **And to everyone who has added this this story to their favourites and followed stories, THANK YOU AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND WILL CONTINUE TO LIKE IT! :D**

 **Bye!**


	4. Erza and the puke train

**Author's Note- So my next update** _ **might**_ **take some time because I have my practical exams from tomorrow (amen to maths not having a practical)**

 **On a totally different note, can any of you guys tell me whether or not chicken is fried when making chicken curry? I am a vegetarian so I have no idea whatsoever.**

 **Is it weird that I listen to a mix of Coldplay, Calvin Harris, Red Hot Chili Peppers, 80's hits and Pink Floyd everytime I write? Like, such different genres. My brother was saying that I am crazy...but that might be true. XD**

 **Disclaimer yada-yada**

* * *

 _Suddenly the door banged open and four females entered the room. It was Mirajane followed by Lisanna and Juvia with Erza bringing up the rear. Mirajane cornered Lucy and uttered one word._

 _"Spill."_

* * *

"What?" A nervous Lucy asked the take-over mage. Lisanna and Juvia settled themselves on the bed while Erza drew up a chair. Mira and Levy made Lucy sit in another chair before joining Lisanna. "What happened last night Lucy? I-I mean we want details." Mira said to the celestial mage, with a dark smile. The expression told Lucy she will have to tell Mira everything. Lucy gulped before beginning.

"Well it started with me dancing with Sting. I was drunk and so was he. Before I knew what was happening we were in an empty corridor with me backed against a wall and him standing over me. He said that I smelled divine and he could eat me up." Lucy was blushing. "He kissed me aggressively, but I was too startled to respond. Then he said that I was, um, an innocent yet dangerous woman. And then, his mouth reached my waist and he, well, bit me." Lucy thought her head would start steaming soon. Levy on the other hand said, "Ah, he was so enigmatic! And sexy, very very sexy. I approve of Mr Sting Eucliffe's approach."

Mira looked like a child who had been given infinite amount of candy. "And then who came next?" Lucy frowned at her, puzzled. How did she know everything? "Um, the scene downstairs wasn't exactly quiet, was it? We kind of guessed what those guys and you might have done yesterday. Then Erza also told us what she knows." Lisanna said apologetically, understanding Lucy's confusion.

Lucy sighed and continued, "Well, next was Rogue. I went to the balcony after drinking more, and he was standing there. We stood there in the silence for some time before he cursed under his breath. When I asked him what happened, he started apologising. He said that even though he loved his brother, Sting would have to fight him this time. I didn't get it at all, but I thought it is his drunk self being weird. Then his slowly cupped my face and kissed me ever so softly! And he said that I am absolutely beautiful! Ah, and then he left soft kisses on my neck, before biting me." Lucy remembered the softness of the shadow dragonslayer fondly. Juvia sighed, and said, "Rogue was so romantic and sweet! And he said that he would fight his brother for Love Rival! I wish Gray-sama would fight for her!" And then Juvia got lost in her dreamworld. "Next" growled Mira, getting impatient. Clearly Mira wanted to know everything. And Lucy could guess why.

"I stood there in the chilly breeze for some time when suddenly Laxus came and draped his coat over me." Lucy recalled, while Mira nodded in approval. "Then he said that I look delectable in my dress. I think by then the drinks had really hit me because I asked him to taste me. He banged his lips on mine and said that I am delicious. And then he traced my collarbone with his fingers before biting me there." Lucy was flustered by what she had said to the lightning dragonslayer. "Laxus finally opened up enough. And he gave you his coat, albeit only for some time. So he is evolving after all. Okay Lucy, Natsu is the only one left." After making the remarks about the lightning dragonslayer, Mira looked at Lucy expectantly.

As the images of her encounter with Natsu floated in her head, Lucy's face heated up. How could she tell anyone? She just shook her head violently, mortified. All the girls stared at her, curious. Suddenly Erza said, "Lucy, what did he do to you? Did he besmirch your honour?!" Lucy again shook her head. "Seriously, you told us what Sting did but can't tell us what Natsu did? I mean come on, it's Natsu." Levy asked Lucy.

Under the pressure of her friends, Lucy opened up. " Okay, fine. Listen. As I went away from the balcony, I banged right into him. He was drunk, really drunk. He frowned at me and said something about my scent being weird and picked me up bridal style to take me to the inn." Everyone was staring at Lucy with amazement. "Then he let me down on this bed and climbed on top of me. He was looking so hot that I grabbed his shirt and smacked his lips against mine. He growled in my mouth, and kissed me back with remarkable passion. Before I knew what was happening my dress was on the floor and his hands over me." Lucy groaned upon remembering her actions, embarrassed. But Levy was staring at Lucy with big eyes, while both Lisanna and Juvia and red faces. Erza had a poker face and Mira, well, she was still the same. "His hands were extremely hot, and he placed them on my thighs to part them. He said that I am _intoxicating_. He then parted my legs and lowered his mouth on my thigh." Lucy's face was the colour of Erza's hair. But she continued in a small voice. "He sucked on my skin till I was moaning and bit me. Then Cana and someone else returned so he left the room."

Everyone was silent. Erza spoke up eventually, "It was me with Cana. I didn't see Natsu leave though. So, he carried you till here? That was good of him. Now Lucy, if you want me to punish him, just say the word." Erza looked so sincere and angry, that Lucy had to calm her down. "Oh, no Erza, it's fine. It's Natsu after all, I am sure he doesn't even remember now. And anyway, clearly he needs a lot of liqueur in him to do anything." Lisanna laughed at the statement while Juvia nodded in agreement. "Though who would have guessed that Natsu had it in him." Levy said thoughtfully. Mira looked lost in her own world.

"Okay enough. Lucy finish your packing, we are leaving in half an hour." Erza broke up the party.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she looked out of the window of the moving train. She couldn't believe it. Lector, Frosh and Happy were snoozing on the laps of Sting, Rogue and Gray respectively. Opposite her sat the twin dragonslayers with green faces due to their motion sickness. Laxus was standing at the door of their compartment, clearly trying to hide his motion sick face. And the fire dragonslayer was sitting next to her with his head on her lap.

How could she have been so easy?

* * *

"Luce, will you please forgive me?" Lucy stared at the pink-haired man kneeling in front of her, shocked. She wasn't used to Natsu actually going to this length just to apologise to her. And she also wasn't used to his eloquence. Normal Natsu would have said something along the lines of 'yo Luce, sorry, but it was Ice Princess's fault' and would have then assumed she had forgiven him. Somehow, she suspected the hand of a certain requip mage behind his behaviour.

But unlike the usual stuff like stealing her food, this was different. Hell, even she didn't know how to deal with this situation. He had kissed her and marked her. Somehow those two things were different events in her head and thus needed to be dealt with differently. By marking her, he had definitely crossed some line of her privacy and free will. But she didn't even know what exactly he had done to her, let alone how to deal with it. Like sure, she had a basic idea, but she just didn't know how to react to it. On the other hand he had kissed her, and that seemed to be the bigger problem to her. Does it meant he had romantic feelings for her? And she had wanted him to kiss her. Does that mean she had romantic feelings for him? She didn't know how this would affect the dynamics of his relationship with her, and a part of her didn't want to know. She was confused about her own feelings for the fire dragonslayer and didn't want to tarnish what they already had. So she decided to let go of what he had done as a drunken mistake and basically ignore it. It was Natsu after all, he probably wouldn't even remember most of it. Especially what he had said to her. The memory made her blush.

But the fighting was a different deal. She was still pretty pissed at all four of them. How could they just fight over her like she was their property? And she had felt really bad that she had been the reason they fought, because the fight had been serious. Natsu had looked ready to murder, not like his usual self when challenging and fighting guild mates. And while she wasn't used to seeing Laxus, Sting and Rogue fight, even they had looked deadly. She didn't even want to think about what would have happened had she not broken them up, but she had a pretty good idea. Images of broken limbs, a damaged inn and harsh words floated in her mind. She stared at Natsu unforgivingly, clearly not impressed by his apology.

"Please, I am sorry, Luce." And just like that, she broke. He was pleading with her, and his puppy eyes were in full swing. Disappointed by her weakness, she sighed.

"Fine Natsu, I forgive you." She couldn't help but give a small smile as Natsu jumped and his fist pumped in the air at his victory. And the grin he gave her was definitely worth it.

But his face had lost the good humour pretty easily as they had gone into a train compartment with Gray, Erza and Happy only to be joined by Sting and Rogue with Frosh and Lector on their shoulders. Natsu gaped at the light-shadow duo.

"Y-YOU! Why are you both on the train?" He exclaimed. Sting gave Natsu a smirk while Rogue didn't even acknowledge the fire dragonslayer. He looked at Lucy and asked in a soft voice, "I hope we are not imposing on you, otherwise we will leave." How could Lucy say no?

With a smile she replied, "Please, feel free to join us! That is, if Gray and Erza have no problem." She looked at the mages, one sitting next to her while the redhead was on the empty seat. Gray simply nodded while Erza turned to face Rogue. "I have no objection."

"H-hey! Why didn't anyone ask me? I have a problem with them!" Natsu pointed a finger at the mages sitting opposite to her while looking at Lucy. She shrugged her shoulder's and Erza gave Natsu a glare. That shut him up. "So why are you guys going to Magnolia?" Lucy asked the Sabertooth mages.

"We have some work there. It's, um, classified." Sting replied with an uneasy look on his face. Gray smirked at the duo, knowing fully well what 'classified' business they had there. But Lucy (who was usually so intelligent) remained dense and didn't realise their true motives. Just as the train was about to leave the platform, the door of their compartment banged open and in came the huge figure of Laxus. Seeing all the seats were occupied, he stood at the door. Looking at Titania, he said, "All the other compartments are full." She nodded, and didn't question him. Gray coughed awkwardly, again guessing Laxus's motives while Lucy stayed oblivious. Natsu just glared at all the other slayers, who returned the favour. The train finally started to move.

Ten minutes in and four of the faces in Lucy's compartment were green. But to the dismay of the other three, Lucy's attention was only on the one sitting next to her.

"Natsu, please don't puke on me!" She was worried, and her hand automatically started making soothing circles on his back. With a lot of effort he said, "Can I lie down?" She nodded and his head instantly collapsed on her lap. Gray looked at the other's for their reactions. Sting was openly glaring at the pink-haired mage while Rogue had the perfect pokerface as he stared out of the window. Laxus turned his face to hide his expression. Then he noticed that their faces were tinged with green too. He bit down a chuckle.

As Lucy's mind wandered off, she unconsciously started playing with Natsu's hair. As her fingers stroked his scalp and twisted the hair, Sting and Rogue stared at him with obvious jealousy. Natsu cracked open one eye and stuck out his tongue to the dragonslayers sitting opposite him.

Then the train lurched and all the four dragonslayers heaved."NATSU!" Lucy screeched.

Bonk. Bonk. Bonk. Bonk.

Erza was standing with a raised fist and the dragonslayers were knocked out.

* * *

 **I really enjoyed writing Erza in this chapter. And I know, it has been days since any of the four did something romantic with Lucy. But it is nessesary to set the storyline. And I dropped some hints in the girl chat ;)**

 **Court818- Yeah, Lucy is a goner XD Once Mira gets hold of her love life, she won't let go easily. And it really has been a hectic day, hasn't it? Maybe Lucy needs to unwind (hint, hint) And thank you for reading, I hope you continue to like it!**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited this story!**

 **Anvi out~**


	5. Bathtime

**Author's Note- So my practicals are complete! Here's a chapter for you!**

 **Disclaimer- FairyTail is not mine, is it?**

* * *

As she sunk in, a groan of relief escaped her lips. The hot water was soothing to her tense muscles and the fruity scent of her bath soap had already managed to make the odour of Natsu's vomit history. Albeit he hadn't barfed on her, but it was too near for her comfort.

The memory of Erza's expression when she had knocked the dragonslayers out sent shivers down her spine, and not in a good way. As her hands ran over her body to clean herself, they unconsciously stopped at the bite mark on her neck. Idly her mind wondered how their teeth had managed to pierce her skin so easily. Her fingers were on her collarbone now. An image of Natsu flashed in her mind and she remembered his teeth. They were definitely more pointed than normal humans, almost like fangs. Maybe all the slayers had fangs?

Her digits softly circled the mark on her waist. Her knowledge about the slayers was painfully limited to what almost everyone knew about Natsu and the other's. As her fingers traced the bite on her thigh, she thought how the marking would affect her. Gajeel had said it would make her lustful, something she was mortified about. And then she decided to do some research on the dragonslayers and their 'mating'. She had to, there was no other choice. If the slayers managed to corner her again, she wanted to be prepared.

The images of the 'cornering' by all the mages came in her mind. Her face heated up and her body reacted instantly to the memory by tensing up. Her finger crept up from the bite to her core automatically. As her breathing became harsh, she realised where her hand was going and stopped. Shocked at her own lasciviousness, Gajeel's words echoed in her head. Without realising she had started craving sexual release on remembering the boys. Specifically remembering how their hands and touched her and how their lips had coveted her's. Again, she felt an itch inside her which she desired to scratch.

Water splashed on the tiles of the bathroom as she abruptly exited the bath. She wasn't going to let her wants get the better of her. Wrapping herself in a towel, she left the bathroom to grab some clothes.

"Yo Luce! Hav-" The pink-haired man sitting on her bed exclaimed while the exceed next to him waved. But he stopped before he could complete his sentence and simply gaped at the blonde in the towel.

But not for long.

"Kyaaaa! NATSU! HAPPY! GET OUT!" Lucy kicked the offenders out of her room and quickly started clothing herself. She didn't trust the mage to stay out for long. And for some reason, even though she was already pretty used to Natsu seeing her in her towel, her heart was beating very loudly against her chest.

Once done changing, she went outside to scold the slayer and the blue exceed. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to break into my apartment? Like, you could knock. Or maybe tell me beforehand. I could have left the door open AND changed inside my bathroom. Like seriously, a lady needs her privacy!"

But Lucy was surprised when the dragonslayer waited for her to finish her little speech before getting up, grabbing Happy by the scruff of his neck and took him inside the bedroom with a poker face. Even the exceed looked shocked. Then she heard the window open and rushed in the room to see the fire dragonslayer keep the cat on the outer window sill from where he flew off. Happy wasn't staying?

"What happened?" Lucy inquired, weirded out by his behaviour. "Nothing, he wanted to visit Carla. So what's for dinner?" Suddenly Natsu cracked his big smile and Lucy felt a faint blush creeping up her cheeks. He looked adorable. Wait, had she just thought that? "Depends, what do you want?" She asked him.

At the free reign given to the fire mage, Natsu's smile became even bigger. Lucy let a soft laugh escape her as she saw the effect food had on her partner. Excitedly, he jumped towards the kitchen and Lucy followed. He even offered to help, a gesture which amazed the celestial wizard. He and Happy usually sat at the table and joked around to keep her entertained while she cooked, but he had never actually helped her in the process. Both of them were moving around the kitchen, with Natsu cutting the chicken while Lucy worked on the curry and rice.

Soon Lucy got engrossed in the curry, feeling something was off with it's taste, but unable to remedy the situation. As she stirred the pot and pondered upon what to add, she felt arms wrap around her waist. Natsu's face was lodged in the crook of her neck and his hot breath was blowing softly on her skin. "Lucy, do you know how good you looked in that towel, with water drops rolling on your skin?" Natsu whispered to her, his voice deep.

Lucy's mind was split two ways. One part of her was extremely flustered and conscious of the heat rushing up to her face. But the other part was wondering how Natsu, who has even seen her naked far too many times for her liking, could actually notice her in the towel. And even now, she couldn't have even in her wildest dreams imagined the fire dragonslayer grabbing her like this completely sober. But her mind shut down the moment his lips touched her neck. She thought she heard something, but doubted it. Her full concentration was on the heat of Natsu's lips.

He left a trail of butterfly kisses as he progressed from her neck to her collarbone. She was wearing a tank top which almost left her entire shoulder bare. Her breathing turned ragged as the intensity of his kisses increased.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

They jumped away from each other and Lucy rushed to her door. Natsu snarled from behind her before she had even touched the handle. But still she opened the door.

Her eyes instantly met startling blue and she registered that Sting Eucliffe was standing in front of her. And behind him stood Rogue Cheney with a fowl expression on his face. "Hey Blondie." Sting said.

"Rogue? Sting? What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked the two, puzzled by their sudden appearance. A question lurked at the back of her mind. "We are sorry, we were just passing by and thought we should drop by." Rogue said, but somehow Lucy doubted they were just 'passing by'. But she had more important questions.

"How do you know where I live?" The question was laced with thinly veiled aggression. "Mirajane gave me the address. She said that I should definitely visit if I had the chance. Don't know why, though." Rogue replied to her.

Lucy just face palmed, knowing fully well that why Mira had told them her address. She sighed and stepped aside, to let the dragonslayers inside. "Make yourselves comfortable. I hope you will stay for dinner? We have chicked curry." Years of living in the high society had ingrained in her the suitable phrases to be used in certain situations. Sting looked around inside her apartment, with his eyes resting on Natsu, while Rogue nodded. Natsu glared at the duo, and they returned the gesture. The atmosphere was thick and tense. Sitting in her apartment, the dragonslayers looked awkward. Remembering the pot on the stove, Lucy rushed to the gas, scared that the curry might have burned. Relived to find the curry safe, she stirred it a little before adding the chicken to the curry. As Natsu passed by her once before sitting down with the others, she caught a wiff of him.

She knew Natsu's smell better than anyone. It had a warm, smoky quality, reminding her of campfires and spices. One spice to be exact. Cinnamon. Something clicked in her brain and she instantly grabbed the cinnamon from her spice shelf and added a tint of it to the curry. After mixing, she once again tasted the concoction and found it appealing. So, cinnamon had been the missing link. Satisfied, she lifted the pot from the stove.

As she finally set the pot on the table, she glanced at the dragonslayers seated. They were staring at each other with animosity, but their gazed settled on her as she moved to get the rest of the stuff. Instantly they got up. Natsu picked up the rice, Sting grabbed the bowls while Rogue selected some spoons and serving ladles. Before she could move, they had already deposited the stuff on the table. Amazed at their coordination, she pulled one chair and sat down.

Soon all the people had served themselves and were eating in complete silence. Lucy felt weird. She had not had a single silent meal since she had ran away from home years ago. FairyTail and silence could never be used in ten same sentence, and yet here she was sitting. Finally, she lost her nerve.

"S-so, how is the food?" She stammered out. Real smooth Lucy.

"Oh, Blondie, you can COOK. This stuff is awesome." Sting was stuffing his face and talking at the same time, with bits of food flying out of his mouth. She was reminded of her best friend.

Speaking of her best friend. "Luce, you have changed something. This is even better than your usual!" Natsu spoke, somehow managing not to choke while speaking with all the food in his mouth.

Rogue wiped his mouth. "Lucy your cooking is excellent. I am thoroughly enjoying the meal." Lucy felt her face burn at the praise being showered upon her.

"Thank you. So where are you guys staying?" Lucy asked the duo. Sting was too busy inhaling the rice, so Rogue replied with his usual courtesy, "I am staying with Gajeel while Sting is settled in an inn nearby."

They made some more small talk till the last scraps of food were licked away. Then, as a polite host, Lucy offered her guests some coffee. But before they could answer her, she heard a low growl behind her. Natsu was standing there, livid.

"I don't know why you have come here, but you have stayed long enough. Go back." He said to them, his voice thick with barely controlled rage. Rogue scowled at the fire mage, but held his tongue.

But Sting didn't. "I won't go, what can you do? Blondie doesn't mind, so why do you?" He was taunting the man in front of him, but his expression was not one of humour. Natsu clenched his fist, his eyes dark. "Go away. She's mine." He said, his voice barely concealing the anger.

Rogue's scowl deepened. "She isn't yours. I'll be damned if I let her slip through my fingers so easily." He too looked ready to punch something. Suddenly the three mages were radiating magic and Lucy knew she was in trouble if she didn't do anything quick.

Coming in between the mages, she held out her hands to push them back. One hand on Natsu's chest, one on Rogue's and her eyes staring into Sting's, she spoke, "Enough."

At her voice, all the three mages flinched. Her voice was hollow, and her face expressionless. "Leave, all of you. And if you fight each other, never show me your faces again. Go." Lucy was barely managing to keep her voice from cracking. She was feeling extremely guilty, because they were fighting over her. She let her hands return to her sides and she walked to the door. She held it open for the mages in her apartment.

Sting was she first to leave with a deal expression, slowly followed by a sulking Rogue. Natsu stared at her, with a zapped.

"Me too?" He sounded shocked. Lucy nodded, as the guilt dissipated and left anger instead. "Yes Natsu, you are no different. Had you not been fighting, I would have let you stay." And then she grabbed his arm and pushed him out the door. Slamming it shut on his face, she leaned her back on the door and suck to the ground. When she finally heard Natsu leave, she let her tears go. And one thought repeated in her brain.

How had her life turned upside down in just twenty-four hours?

* * *

 **I am such a tease. Just when Natsu was getting in the mood! XD Sorry for the lack of Laxus in the chapter, I'll make up for it.**

 **Now time for a quick question- Do you want to know what is going on in the guy's heads? Basically, should I write a POV for them? Till now, I have only written in either Lucy's POV (majority) and Gray (once). But I was thinking I should do it from the dragonslayers POV too...**

 **Court818- I hope you liked this chapter too! I didn't understand what you meant by Natsu being the alpha...sorry?**

 **sxs1000- I try my best to update as soon as possible! I am glad you liked it.**

 **zinofite- I am sooo happy you loved it! Thank you!**

 **So thank you to everyone who followed and favourited this story! Like seriously, 60 followers? Yay!**

 **Till the next chapter!**


	6. LaLu Fangirl

**Author's Note- Here, have at it. I hope I did it right.**

 **And if you are interested in some Cobra and Lucy action, I have uploaded a CoLu story called Intoxicated. I'll update it regularly, and anyway it won't be very long. Barely four-five chapters.**

 **Disclaimer- Fairy Tail is not mine.**

* * *

He had been unable to sleep properly yesterday due to his dreams being plagued by blonde hair and chocolate eyes. While he had definitely welcomed the dreams, something inside him had strived to wake him up. And then he just had to sit and control the urge to search for her house because he knew she wouldn't think much of him breaking into her house in the dead of the night.

While he had definitely acknowledged Lucy and her very appealing sex appeal a long time ago, he had only recently started noticing her smaller things. Like her sweet nature, her kindness and her refusal to give in.

The Grand Magic Games had been an eye opener for him, and to say he was intrigued by the spirit mage was an understatement. He had only planned to watch the beginning of her match against Flame to support his guild, but he had stayed during the whole event for her. He had been impressed by her performance, knowing that summoning two spirits is a mean feat. But he was dissatisfied with her sudden lack of offence and had even scoffed at her, only to find Natsu cutting off the Raven Tail mage's hair. He had felt his cheeks heat up as he had seen the girl's Gemini form. Then he was dazzled by Lucy's ultimate magic of the stars like the rest of the audience, but the sudden drop of magic level in the mage had left him suspicions.

Then again he was shocked as the blonde mage was the only one left in the Naval Battle apart from Minerva. Her words, powerful and effective, had left him speechless. Somehow even though he had heard of her brains and bravery, he had never been able to associate the celestial mage with anything apart from air-headedness. That was until he had really seen her fight. The more he saw her, the more she stayed in his mind. Since the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Lucy had been a dormant but present thought in Laxus's head.

Sometimes he would catch himself staring at the blonde mage, intrigued by her constant, never wavering smile. He was very curious about how she managed to stay forever cheerful. He blamed this part of his brain for resulting in him marking her.

For while no matter how much he may have been interested in her, he knew that marking her was stupid. He wasn't THAT interested in her (yeah right, tell yourself that) and even he had been, he just couldn't. Marking her should have been done after mutual consent, and only when he was sure he wanted to spend his entire life with the blonde. He didn't even know much about marking his mate, the downsides of not being raised by a dragon. So, he had done something to Lucy he didn't even have a clear idea about himself.

As he trudged to the guild, he realised that even though he may not have wanted to mark Lucy, he did want to court her now. Because deep down, he wanted to get to know the ever cheerful blonde. He conveted her, and Laxus always got what he wanted.

But pushing his ego down, Laxus decided to get the help of the only person he knew who could help him. His steps echoed in the almost empty guild hall, because nobody came to the guild before nine in the morning. And it was seven.

But he knew SHE would be there. He knew she came to the guild at six.

Even though he walked really slowly, he reached his destination too fast for his liking. She was there, with her back to him. "So Laxus, what brings you to the guild so early? You never come before eleven." She said to him without turning. But he had expected her to. "Nothin' really, I couldn't sleep." He replied, trying to prolong the conversation. He was second guessing his idea. "Really? Why, what happened?" She asked him. He couldn't see what she was doing. Sighing, he steeled himself and spoke, "I actually wanted to talk to you about it. In fact, I want your help." His voice was flat, but he was nervous. What if she refuses. No, she won't. "What about? I would love to help." She said. "I-it's about Blondie. Lucy." He choked out.

Her head whipped around so fast, he was surprised she didn't break her neck. Her blue eyes were wide and her grin almost maniacal. "What about Lucy?" Mirajane asked him.

Clearing his throat once, he spoke, "I wanted your help to, um, court her." He tried to maintain a dignified expression on his face, but the rising heat couldn't be helping. "Court her? Laxus, do you like Lucy?" Mira's smile widened at the question, making her look a little on the mentally unstable side. "Bah, you know what? Forget I said anything." He couldn't tell her, because he wasn't sure himself.

"No Laxus, it's fine. Don't answer my question. I'll help!" Mira's expression suddenly turned blissful as she started murmuring under her breath. Laxus thought he caught "blonde children" and "LaLu" and a shiver went up his spine.

Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

* * *

Rogue was livid. After a lot of tedious waiting at FairyTail to see whether or not Lucy will come, he had gone to the barmaid of the guild to wring out her address. He wanted to make sure she was fine or not before turning in for the night. The platinum blonde had given him her address quite willing (with a creepy smirk he couldn't shake off) and it just bumped up his anxiety. If her address was so easily accessible anyone could attack her.

He had to make sure she was fine.

But at the last moment, Sting popped up next to him. Last he had checked, Sting had been chatting with a tiny blue-haired girl, one Rogue recognised because Gajeel was always found near her. But he must have heard him talk to the barmaid (was her name Mira?) for he smirked at him and said, "Let's go.'"

Damn his dragonslayer hearing.

As they reached nearer to the address, Lucy's scent became stronger by the minute. Finally they reached a apartment where it was the strongest. Going inside, they climbed up to the floor of her home. As he stood outside the door indecisively, Sting pushed him and knocked on the door. Irritated, Rogue scowled at Sting. First the man accompanies him to her house, and now he pushes him out of the way? He loved his brother, but Lucy was one thing he refused to share.

For even though he barely knew the girl, Rogue was attracted to her. She was bright, radiant and full of positive energy. And so she was the perfect contrast of him. He was dark and negative, craving the brightness she emitted. She intrigued him on some very fundamental level. She was light personified.

The first time he had seen her was when she had been with Natsu. But the first time he had really acknowledged her was on the first day of the Grand Magic Games. He had seen the amount of keys she had possessed with herself, impressed. Their own Celestial Mage, Yukino, had only a few keys compared to Lucy. Then he had seen her fight. Not only she was able to summon two spirits with absolute ease, but she also knew exactly how to command them to maximise their full potential. Lucy, he realised, was nothing short of a General. She knew her entire fleet intimately, all of their strengths and weaknesses, and used them resourcefully. And above all, she cared for them. To her, they were more than weapons. They were her companions, and she fought alongside them. He had stared in amazement as the entire arena had shimmered in the light of the heavenly bodies she commanded.

The sudden drop in her magic had been questionable, but he knew he couldn't say anything without sounding like he cared what happened to the girl. Because he couldn't. Sabertooth didn't deal with weakness. So he had held his tongue. Then came the Naval Battle. He had watched because he was supposed to, knowing fully well when only Lucy was left with Minerva that she was in for hell. And it proved to be true.

And so he stared at the girl in surprise as she refused to give in. Her words left him shocked. How could she be like this? He had never met a mage like her.

He was slowly starting to realise that nobody was like her. Because she shone like the sun.

The anger he had felt at the future counterpart of himself when he got wind of what he had done was explosive. He had stared at his hands, repulsed to realise that these very hands had in their future cold-heartedly murdered the brightest light in his life. He recalled the words said by himself, as quoted by the rescue team who had met and fought his future self.

 _"The shadows, are they reaching towards the past? The future? Or, are they reaching towards the hearts of the people?"_

No, he told himself. The shadow's still haven't consumed him, for Lucy is still alive. His hands haven't been tainted by her blood, her light still burns.

Because Natsu saved her.

He and Sting parted ways after leaving Lucy's house. As Rogue went back to FairyTail his thoughts lingered on the bright celestial mage. To say he was interested in her was putting it mildly.

She burned away the shadows around him with her bright light.

He wanted her, badly. He may not have been completely sober when he marked her, but he didn't regret it. Not completely. Sure he would have preferred to do so when they had a solid relationship and with her full consent, but he wanted her. He didn't regret his actions one bit. He knew why he had marked her.

When she had appeared behind him, he had thought it was Sting. Her scent was heavily intermingled with his. And somehow, it had angered him. He wanted the beauty in front of him to smell like HIM not his brother. So he made sure she did.

Reaching the guild, he went inside to scoop Frosh from the side of one blue exceed trying to feed him fish. Then he approached Gajeel. He had opted to stay with the Iron Dragonslayer because he couldn't stand being with Sting, not when every cell in him screamed to pound him into the ground for even touching Lucy. And so when Gajeel had offered him a place to stay, who was he to refuse?

Suddenly an idea popped in his head. He seemed comfortable enough around Lucy (he called her bunnygirl, they MUST be friends, right?) so why not? He could try.

"Hey Gajeel," he greeted the man, "can we go now?" Gajeel stared up at him from the table, sighed, and got up. "Okay fine. Let me pick up Pantherlily and we can go." He went to the aforementioned exceed and started talking to the person sitting next to the cat. It was the same girl Sting had been talking to earlier. The girl looked at Rogue and nodded. Gajeel was back to his side and they left the guild.

After some time of silence as they walked, with the exceeds sitting in their shoulders, he gathered his nerves. "Gajeel, can I ask you for a favour?" Rogue asked the elder dragonslayer, sweating buckets. Asking for help meant acknowledging his affections for a certain celestial mage, something he hadn't told anyone yet.

"Um, yeah sure! Wha' for?" Gajeel replied, looking at Rogue curiously. Gulping, Rogue stopped walking.

"I-I want to court Lucy." He stammered out.

* * *

 **So, isn't Rogue the cutest? Ahhh, and Laxus really picked the right (or maybe wrong) woman for the job ;)**

 **I really think the boys need someone on their side to help them try to get Lucy! And I wonder, who will Sting appeal to? (Hint- Check out the 4th chapter)**

 **Thankyou to everyone who followed and favourited this story! I love you guys!**

 **Guest (Fic Lover)- I'll try to make it more sour ;)**

 **Update- Sorry, I had to fix the format. So, only one chapter. SORRY!**

 **Fizz out.**


	7. The day someone broke into Natsu's house

**Author's Note- So I should tell you guys that I type all of this on my phone, so please excuse any typos I make! It is really hard to proofread this stuff. And sorry for the late update, my phone has charging problems.**

 **I don't in any form own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

As he walked back to his inn, Sting's mind worked overtime.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Sting would never have believed that a girl's name would mean so much to him, ever. But this particular blonde had managed to seep under his skin.

He supposed it all started when he saw her with Natsu before the games. The man's scent was all over her, and he had instantly assumed that she was his. But then the competition came. He wanted to defeat Natus in everything, and she came in by extension. As he started to plan how to approach her, he started observing her.

The first thing he noticed was the she was beautiful. Very. And with curves like her's, it was a miracle that she was not surrounded by males left, right and centre. Her face had delicate beauty, and everything she did was graceful. Her very being spoke of high society, from her magic to her poise. So Sting did his research. Yukino came handy, since she practically hero-worshiped the blonde mage. And boy was it a shocker.

Lucy Heartfilia was the daughter of Jude Heartfilia the man who had singlehandedly started and for a long time controlled one of the most major companies in the entire Fiore- Heartfilia Konrzern. And so the pieces clicked in place. But the most shocking fact was that the girl had in fact run away from her home to join Fairy Tail. And apparently the reason for the Phantom War against Fairy Tail had been her. The guild had abducted her to milk her father for all he was worth, only to be defeated by Fairy Tail. But that was not all.

She had been abducted again by the Reformed Oración Seis (the girl got abducted a lot) a dark guild convinced to end the world. Yukino didn't know the details of what had happened, but she had been saved by her guild (again). Apart from the fact that it was really easy to capture her (what did they lure her with? Candy?) he found out that she was a fighter. When she had been captured by Phantom Lord, she had kicked the guild master between his legs (ouch, Lucy was brutal) and had talked back to Gajeel when he had been making mince meat of her.

She had balls, Sting granted her that.

He wasn't very impressed by her performance against Raven Tail. Like sure he noticed that her magic was really powerful (and okay fine, it was so COOL! She made stars and planets appear out of nowhere!) but she lost. The only time Sting had been unable to look away was when she had brought out her twin spirits. He had almost drooled at her in a tiny towel. Sadly, she lost. But the Naval Battle left an impression on him. The girl didn't know the meaning of giving up. Her speech was really something (yeah, faires knew how to speak. First the dragonslayers now her) and Sting hung on to every word. While then he had scoffed at the girl, even laughed at her, he had later realised that what she had done many had failed. She had endured Minerva.

He couldn't show it, but he was impressed by Lucy Heartfilia. And somewhere, he was even intrigued by her. And he had practically jumped in joy when he had found out she was single, and that was before the Naval Battle.

He had approached her in the party for a reason. The only thing he regretted was that he had been drunk. Otherwise he wouldn't have marker her. She looked just so innocent, with her big eyes starting up at him with wonder. But he could smell Natsu all over her. And he hadn't liked that one bit.

Her skin had been like silk, and her lips satin. She had tasted sweet, just so delectable. He couldn't resist her. Even now, it had taken everything he had to not just ravish her in front of the other two dragonslayers. And she was teasing him! Wearing such tiny shorts should be a crime.

He wanted her, it was driving him crazy. She was driving him crazy. He lost his mind when he saw her, and smelt the other three dragonslayers on her. And his mind went blank the moment he noticed the others near her. Instincts took over, instincts which told him to tear the others apart with his bare hands.

Sting sighed and shifted his course. He needed help.

As he had sat at the guild, a tiny blue-haired girl had approached him. "So Sting, we finally meet." He stared at her, and she back at him. "Um, hi? I don't know who you are." The girl smirked and joined him at the table. The way she had gazed at him had sent shivers down his spine. "Yeah, I know. I am Levy, Lu-chan's best friend." The woman was becoming more and more intimidating by the minute. Somehow her words sounded like a threat. "Oh, who's Lu-chan?"

"Lucy." She said simply, a sickly sweet smile spreading across her face. He gulped. "Lucy! Right. So what did you want?"

"Really, I only came here to tell you two things. First is simple. Hurt Lu-chan in ANY way and I'll set Gajeel on you." If possible, her smile because even bigger. From the background, Sting heard Rogue asking the bartender for Lucy's address. He nodded at the tiny mage in front of him, scared. Were all the women in Fairy Tail scary? Apart from blondie of course, she was sweet.

"Understood? Good. Second is that I live in Fairy Hill, second floor, third window from the entrance by on the left." Sting gaped at her, shocked. "And why will I need to know that?" He asked her. "You'll know soon, now don't you want to follow Rogue to Lucy's house?" How did she know!?

Sting will never understand women.

As his feet took him towards the terrifying albeit tiny girl's scent, he gaped at the building in front of him. It was a girl's hostel! And as he smelled another scent, a shiver ran down his spine.

If that monster of a woman (Titiana) found him, he was dead.

As he was directed, Sting jumped to the third window from the left and perched himself on the window sill. Steeling himself, he knocked on the window. "About time. I thought you got lost." The window opened and Sting jumped in.

The room was full of books, books and more books. The only place to sit which was free was a chair. The bed was littered with books (surprise!) with the tiny girl sitting on in with another female.

The girl was the guild's resident drunk (it was really something since half the guild was always drunk) "Heya Sting! I am Cana." He simply waved at her, still in shock due to the insane amount of books in the room. "So Sting, why have you come?" Levy asked him.

Getting down to business, Sting sat down on the empty chair. "I need your help."

"Yeah, I understood that. That is why I invited Cana too. She can help us." The girl smiled at him, waving an empty bottle in the air. "So, how can we help you?" She asked Sting.

"I want Lucy. I want her to choose me."

* * *

Natsu couldn't believe it. Lucy has shoved him out. He stared at the door, half waiting for Lucy to open it again. Unlike her usual self, this time Lucy hadn't been angry at him. She hadn't even kicked him. Somehow her blank expressionless voice and face affected him more than her angry self. It showed him that she took it seriously, unlike her irritation when he was joking around with her. He gave up and started descending the stairs.

Usually he loved riling her up, because she gave the best reactions. Her stupefied face was the best although he hadn't seen it in a long time. Sadly she has gotten so used to his and Happy's antics that she didn't even get surprised anymore. But her anger was good enough for Natsu. Because then her eyes got fiery with rage and her cheeks became pink and flushed.

He didn't remember much from the night before, but what he did remember he didn't like. Lucy had smelled very different than what he was used to, and for a moment he had thought she was an imposter. But underneath all the other scent's, he had smelled her sweet aroma. Even now, everytime he breathed around her, all he got was Sting, Rogue, Laxus and himself. Her smell was faint, very faint.

Unbidden, the image of Lucy wrapped in her towel with water drops running down her body came to his mind. Never in his entire life had the visage of Lucy looked so inviting to Natsu. He didn't understand what had happened to him, but the vision had rendered him speechless. His mouth had gone dry, and a sudden urge to run his tongue down her curves had taken over him. But he knew Lucy won't appreciate the gesture and had kept his hands (and tongue) to himself.

Why though? Why had these urges even come to him at all? He answered his own question. The mark, it had to be the reason. His feelings and urges had to be because he had marked her. But then what was that fire he had felt inside himself when he had seen Lucy? It wasn't something he was used to; different than his normal fire.

That fire had driven him to kick Happy out, it had demanded that he be alone with Lucy. It had died down when she had offered him food, only to resurface when he saw her cooking for him.

He couldn't control himself anymore and gave himself up to his instincts. And he was glad he did, because when he had pressed his lips against her collarbone, he had got the whiff of the most amazing scent he had ever smelt in his life. A sweet aroma which he had wanted to taste had come from the lower region of Lucy. But then those two came and spoilt everything. He had smelt them before she had even left him, and his body had tensed up.

Later they had been serious when they too had staked their claim on Lucy. Somehow he lost all control over his body and his instincts took over. But then Lucy stepped in. The rage he had felt at the two calmed down when she touched him, but came right back up when he saw she was touching Rogue too, and had her eyes on Sting.

Although nothing compared to when Lucy shoved him out.

Sighing, he went inside his home and was surprised to see Happy, since he had gone to Carla. "You came back so soon?" He asked the exceed. Happy sniggered and flew into the next room. Curious, Natsu followed.

Sitting on a chair was Erza with a book in her hand. Gray was lying on his bed with his eyes closed. And Happy was sitting on the table. "Ice Princess! Erza! What are you both doing here? And oi! Get off my bed, I don't want it defiled by your presence." Scoffing, Gray sat up. "As if. Your bed will be happy, finally having someone decent lying on it."

"You wanna go, Snow Queen?"

"Yeah sure Pyromaniac!"

"SILENCE."

The two tensed up and glanced at the requip mage. She was glaring at them. "So, um, what are you doing here?" Natsu finally asked.

"I brought them!" Happy replied to Natsu cheerfully. "Why?" He asked the cat. "Well, Carla got bored and shooed me out. So I came back to Lucy's and peeked into the window to see what you all were up to. And then I saw that Sting and Rogue were there with you! And you were glaring at them. I thought maybe you might need to be calmed down by the time you came home, because you looked pissed. So who better than Erza? But we met Gray on the way back."

"Natsu, what happened?" Erza inquired. Sighing, Natsu slumped down on a chair. "Sting and Rogue came to visit Lucy. Then she asked then to stay for dinner. And then I lost it and told them to go away."

Erza, Gray and Happy stared at him, dumbfounded. Finally, Gray spoke up. "You know Flamebrain, telling them to shove it in front of Lucy is not a good idea. They were her guests, not yours. I am sure they were far more courteous than you."

"I don't know anything about that, but they did say that they won't give up. Then Lucy kicked us all out." Gray face palmed while Erza's mouth became a thin line. "All of you will make her go mad." Gray commented.

Then Natsu had an idea. Clearly Erza and snow cone knew _something_ about how her mind worked.

"You guys have a better idea about all of this than I do. Can you help me?"

* * *

 **Ah, so all of the guys have help! And that was the hint I had dropped in chapter 4. The girls respectively comment on the guys when Lucy narrates.**

 **jhdavis1103- Ah RoLu is love, RoLu is life! And I thought it would be more fun if Gajeel and Levy argue over who gets Lucy. Hehehe...**

 **Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for the favourites and follows! Remember, reviews are love!**

 **Ciao.**


	8. Shrimp Vs Gajeel

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, my phone was acting up. Here is the next chapter!**

 **And about the Japanese words. I have decided to use the suffixes Juvia, Capricorn, Yukino etc use in the series, but that's it. Nothing more.**

* * *

His heart hammered against his chest and he felt sweat on his brow. He couldn't believe it.

The great lightning dragonslayer and the only grandchild of the guild master of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar, was NERVOUS.

His grip on the flyer in his hand was almost painful. He could see his target, her blonde head in sight. Gulping, he approached her.

* * *

"Laxus! Pay attention!" He heard her growl, the voice dark with the undertones of her Satan Soul. He snapped his head back to the flowchart she had made in the air using her magical pen. The take over mage was standing on one side of the flowchart, and Evergreen on the other side. Laxus was sitting on a chair facing the chart with Freed and Bickslow sitting next to him on either side. They had fully occupied the second floor, Mirajane sneaking them up somehow just for this purpose. According to her 'love and future babies' could conquer the magic of the second floor, and it let the Thunder Legion get up. Laxus had no idea how she did it, but he really didn't want to know. He wasn't about to become privy to information gramps could get ouy of him later.

"Laxus this attitude will not do! Lucy won't just fall in your lap!" The mage was glowering over the blond, "I swear if you take away this opportunity from me to have kids to spoil, I will skin you alive." Laxus felt a shiver run down his spine and he gave his undivided attention to the chart.

"Okay, so as I was saying, you need to get her attention. Right now, you are here." At that, the barmaid pointed to the bottom of the flowchart." With the help of dates and activities based on common interests," while speaking, her index finger pointed at various junctions of the chart and went up. "Finally, you will become her boyfriend and in due time marry Lucy." Her hand reached the top of the flowchart. "Sadly, you will have to compete with Natsu, Rogue and Sting for her. But this is why you came to me! And we have a plan!" A big grin spread on her face as she waved her hand towards Evergreen.

The brunette placed her finger on the rim of her glasses delicately. "So we have the total breakdown of her interests, likes and dislikes. By sorting through them according to your convenience and opportunities, you are bound to catch her eye!" She ended her piece with a flourish of her hand and both Evergreen and Mirajane started smiling, widely. "So, what does Blondie like?"

"She is constantly complaining about her rent and would love it of someone could offer her a job with them, because otherwise she has to go with her team who tend to be destructive. Oh, and she has quite a sweet tooth." Mirajane told him.

"The girl has a good fashion sense, and keeps spicing up her wardrobe. Sure, a little more conservative clothes won't hurt her, but she seems to really like wearing tiny skirts and tops. Although she can carry a dress with elegance, if the party was any indication. So she definitely likes her clothes." Evergreen said.

"Laxus-sama, I have talked to her occasionally. She seems really intelligent and sharp. Lucy's background has cultivated a reading habit in her. And from what I hear, she writes. She is pretty good because Levy is constantly pestering her for more material while Gray sometimes reads her writing as well. He breaks into her house specifically for this purpose. Lucy has an interest in reading and writing." Freed supplied.

"Cosplayer is really attached to her spirits and vice versa. She never lets them fight for her, she always fights with them. And she definitely knows how to use that whip of her's. I don't know whether she likes BDSM or not, but she loves her spirits." Bickslow commented.

Laxus listened to all of them, noting down the information in his head for the future. "I am afraid this is all we can tell you, because the smaller things only you can notice when you are woth her. Now, how do we proceed with your first date?" Evergreen looked deep in thought.

As they all sat and thought about it, Mira's eyes roamed around the upper half of the guild for ideas. Suddenly she got up, surprising the rest. She quickly rushed downstairs and came back in seconds.

"Laxus, I want you to take this job with Lucy! The request came today, and I was planning to put it up on the board. But you can take it. I will instantly notify the client!" Grabbing the flyer from the take over mage, the blond looked through the rewards. He understood why Mira had offered him the job and he nodded at her. The entire group cheered at the success and nervously Laxus started descending the staircase.

He saw her sitting on a barstool, with a milkshake in her hand. He could smell the shadow dragonslayer in the guild and feel his stare on him, but he didn't stop. Going to the bar, he tapped the Lucy's shoulder.

"Hey Blondie" he said, "will you go on this job with me?

Lucy turned to face him, her chocolate orbs finding his blue one's. Laxus fought the blush threatening to creep up her face, but lost. Coughing, he said, "I don't need your help, I just thought you might like it seeing there is a reward of a celestial key."

She exclaimed and grabbed the flyer from his hand. A big grin spread across her face as she read the reward. "Gladly, Laxus. When do we go?"

Laxus-1

* * *

"Oi Shrimp, the guy needs your help! Why are you saying no?"

"I can't help you! Nothing personal Rogue, I just can't."

Rogue just sighed as he heard the argument. He didn't have time for this. Every moment they were wasting was a moment in which the others got further in getting Lucy's attention.

"You know what? We don't need your help, Ryos can get bunnygirl using my advice alone." The iron dragonslayer was getting worked up.

"Oh really, you think so? Surprising coming from a man who can't even see when someone likes them. And anyway, Sting will win seeing that I am helping him." The blue-haired girl was glaring at Gajeel while he looked shocked. "You are fighting for the enemy camp? Without even asking me?"

"Why do I need to take your permission? I just thought I should offer him my help since I heard how he approached Lu-chan. He was the first of them, after all." Rogue got up from the bench. "Gajeel, she is helping Sting. There is nothing you can do about that. Let's just go." The blue-haired mage smirked at the iron dragonslayer. "I am really sorry Rogue, please understand that." She said to him. He just sighed and nodded. She went off leaving them at the bench in the corner of the guild.

They were sitting at the corner because Lucy had already reached the guild by the time they had come. After apologising to her for their behaviour at her home the night before, Rogue had gone up to Gajeel only to see him arguing with the tiny mage he called 'shrimp'.

Gajeel put his hand on Rogue's shoulder. "Don't worry Ryos, I know someone who can help us. Oi Juvia!" Rogue tried to remember who this was as another blue-haired girl came to them. Unlike the other girl, she had a gloomy expression but she was taller. "Gajeel, what happened? Why did you call Juvia?"

"Sit down, this will take some time." The girl sat down, curiously looking at Gajeel and Rogue. "So as you must have heard, there are guys who like bunnygirl (surprising as that may sound) and one of them is Rogue." The girl nodded and her gaze rested on Rogue. "Juvia knows that. Rogue marked Love Rival on her neck." Rogue couldn't help but wonder, does no one call Lucy by her name? Till now he had heard many names for the blonde mage from Blondie by Sting, Bunnygirl by Gajeel, Lu-chan by the 'shrimp' (he didn't know the girl's name) and now Love Rival by this girl. Maybe he too should call her something. He interrupted the other two mages sitting next to him by asking.

"Does Lucy like that you guys have given her special names?" Gajeel, who had been talking, stopped. Juvia too stared at him, both deep in thought. "Juvia doesn't know. Although she does hear a lot of different names for Love Rival." Gajeel nodded at the statement. "Yea' bunnygirl does have a lot of names. I think Bickslow calles her 'cosplayer'. Gihi, but mine is the best." The iron dragonslayer sniggered while Juvia still looked pensive.

Rogue saw the lighting dragonslayer of the guild descend the staircase and approach Lucy. He could hear what Laxus was saying to the blonde celestial mage and anger coursed through his veins. So he had made the first move. "Gajeel, Laxus has asked Lucy to go on a job with him." At that Juvia smacked her fist on her open palm and exclaimed. "Of course! Love Rival is always complaining about her rent! So by helping her, Laxus-san will gain her favour!" Rogue groaned.

"So whar else can I do? Is there anything she likes?" Rogue asked the two, curious. "Well, bunnygirl and shrimp keep fussin' about some story or the other, so she must like to read." Gajeel said.

"Ah, Gray-sama also breaks into her home to read the story she is currently writing. At least, that better be all Gray-sama does!" Juvia cried at the thought of Gray doing something with Lucy, and Rogue's blood boiled. A low growl escaped his lips, predatory and animalistic. Gajeel looked at Rogue cautiously and inched a little away from him, just in case. Rogue got a grip on himself and coughed.

"So, reading. And from what I can see, she has a sweet tooth. Since coming to the guild, she has downed pancakes and two shakes." Rogue said. Juvia looked at him with a negative expression he couldn't really place. "Rogue is so sweet, he has noticed every tiny detail about Lucy. Gray-sama never notices Juvia." Rogue and Gajeel noticed the change from 'Love Rival'.

Suddenly Rogue recognised the expression. It was the same he had seen on himself when he had saw his reflection on the train window while Lucy had been helping Natsu. It was jealousy. His gaze went to the ice mage who was sitting at the other end of the guild. He noticed that Gray was looking straight at the blue-haired mage sitting next to him. That gave him an idea. Kill two birds with one stone. "Juvia, do you want some help with Gray?"

"Rogue? Help Juvia? Um, why not?" Juvia said, bewildered. "Juvia, please don't be startled. Remember I am interested in Lucy and only Lucy. I am going to place my arm around your shoulder, try not to look awkward." Juvia stared at the shadow dragonslayer, her face red. Slowly, she nodded. "I don't doubt your affections for Lucy, it's fine. How will it help though?" Gajeel was looking at Rogue curiously, but when he saw the resident stripper of the guild he smirked. "Good plan Rogue." He said. He started chatting with Juvia after telling her that no matter what, she should keep talking to him.

Rogue placed his arm around Juvia's shoulders casually, and squeezed her a little near himself. Juvia for her part tried her best not to squeal or throw off the arm resting on her and continued talking to Gajeel. From the corners of his eyes, Gajeel saw Gray's face grow dark as he got up from his place and walked off. As Gajeel nodded, Rogue removed his hand. "Did it help?" Juvia asked them. "Oh, it worked. Gihi." Gajeel sniggered while Rogue's attention got diverted to the seat on which Lucy had been sitting some time ago. She had already left for the job.

"Hey guys! What are you up to?" Rogue looked up and saw a girl similar to Mirajane hovering over their table. "Oh, Lisanna-chan! We are helping Rogue. He wants ideas for a date with Love Rival." Lisanna's face lit up and she instantly sat down next to Rogue. "So, what have you guys thought till now?"

"Nothin' much, just that bunnygirl likes to read. And sweet stuff." Sighing, Rogue slumped his shoulders in defeat, only to get a disapproving look from the platinum-blond. "Don't give up so easily! I am sure you can do it! And anyway, I have an idea for you." As he listened to Lisanna, Rogue's faith was restored.

Lucy Heartfilia will be his.

* * *

Laxus-1

Rogue-0

Sting-0

Natsu-0

* * *

 **Yeah, there will be an official score card!**

 **So in the next chapter, would you guys like to know what Sting and Natsu are up to or the job Laxus and Lucy are on?**

 **jhdavis1103- Yeah, I love it when Levy** _ **always**_ **outsmarts Gajeel and he realises a little too late. Hope you like the RoLu here, it's not much.**

 **Guest- I try, I am sorry about my phone. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **QueenoftheMermaids- Here it is! And do you want more LaLu in the next chapter? Please tell me!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their favourites and followed it!**

 **Fizz out.**


	9. Loke: The Accidental Peeping Tom

**Author's Note- So since you guys couldn't decide, I wrote two chapters. The first one is the job with Laxus, and then the next will have Sting and Natsu. I'll post it in the next 24 hours.**

 **Do any of you like CoLu? And smut? Check out my story Intoxicated!**

 **I am bored with putting disclaimers, so this one is a blanket disclaimer over the entire story.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Let's go Laxus, the train will leave in two minutes."

Lucy was trying to shove her guild mate into the train, who was reluctant to do so. "You have to get on it," Lucy said, "there is no other way to reach Clover Town so soon! The mission requires us to reach by 5'o'clock." Sighing, the lightning dragonslayer hauled his body on the train. They quickly got into their compartment and Laxus collapsed on the plush seats.

"Thanks to Team Natsu's destructive reputation, they always give me an empty compartment. So that's a plus!" Lucy was trying to cheer up Laxus like she did with Natsu's motion sickness, but she didn't know what made him tick. So she tried some general topics and eventually ended up offering him her lap. He agreed after some grumbling to satisfy his pride, while Lucy just smiled.

The nasuea died down the moment he caught a big wiff of her sweet scent. He couldn't identify what the smell was like, he just related it to something fruity. He froze when her fingers stroked his scalp but slowly allowed himself to relax. Before he knew it he was asleep, dreaming of the blonde bombshell feeding him lychees , a dream he didn't remember later.

Lucy looked at the face of the man sleeping on her lap with interest. Asleep, his face lost the constant frown he kept. He looked calm and relaxed, almost peaceful. His hair was shorter than Natsu's, but cleaner; it was way less oily and was free from grit. Her eyes wandered from his shut eyes to his lips. Her cheeks heated up at the memory of three nights ago, as she remembered those very lips over her own, their tongues wrapped together.

She slapped herself. She was behaving like a pervert! Had it been three days? Yes, only three. To her it felt like a lifetime ago when these dragonslayers had enraptured her, their words and actions so unlike them usually. And only Natsu had shown his interest in her again, although asking her on a mission could qualify too.

Lucy wasn't totally dense, and she understood that Laxus had asked her out to a job for the sole purpose of getting to know her. Why else would Laxus Dreyar, S-Class mage and dragonslayer to boot, go on a normal job? And without the Thunder Legion? But she didn't mind, because apart from getting an opportunity to hang out with him, she will also get a celestial key and full reward. No need to pay for any property damage thanks to a certain fire dragonslayer with pink hair. Maybe she will even have some money to spare for food! Then she would be able to buy that chocolate she had seen with the strawberry filling.

Lost deep in her thoughts of gluttony, she almost missed their station. But a whistle from the conductor woke her up and she quickly jumped up, grabbed her suitcase and Laxus's hand (who was on the floor thanks to her) and rushed out. The moment they stepped on the platform the train began to move again and Lucy let out a breath she had been holding in.

"O-oi Blondie, next time, wake me up." Laxus was still pretty woozy. She clapped his back, sympathetically. He fell over and kissed the ground, as she stared, shocked.

Oops?

"You are familiar looking, what's your name?"

They were at a big mansion, almost as big as the one Lucy had spent her childhood in. Their employer, after taking one glance at the mages had absorbed himself into the documents on his table and had drably stated their job. He was hosting a ball and was scared someone might try something, so they were to patrol the mansion. Simple enough.

Lucy was looking at their employer, trying to recognise him. But she drew a blank. "My name," she said, "is Lucy Heartfilia." At that he looked up from his desk, full attention on her. "Of course, you reminded of Layla! I had some dealings with Jude in the early days, and your mother was always present. I was really sorry to hear about your loss." Lucy accepted the well wishes as she was taught to do in her childhood. "But then we can't have you patrolling the grounds! You and the excellent young man next to you must come to the ball."

"And then what will happen if someone does come?" Laxus finally spoke, "We will be inside. Unable to stop them from entering." Lucy agreed with him. But apparently their employer didn't. "It doesn't matter! I am sure you can handle them if they indeed manage to come inside. You must attend Lucy." And then he dismissed them, saying that the mansion is at their disposal and that the ball will start at seven.

"I am sorry Laxus, I didn't know he would make us come when I told him my name." Lucy was really sorry, because she knew that he won't like attending the ball. "It's fine, it's not like you could have known. Now the problem is from where will we get clothes to wear for the ball?" At that Lucy stops in her tracks, horrified.

"What will we do?!" She slaps her hands to her cheeks. "Oh Laxus, I am poor! I don't have money to buy an expensive gown! And it won't even be ready till today! Oh what will do?" She starts shaking his shoulders, but suddenly stops.

"Ah, I am being stupid! Of course!" And she quickly whips out a golden key. Holding it straight, she closes her eyes. "Gate of the Maiden, I open thee. Virgo!" This was the first time Laxus has really observed her while she summoned a spirit, and he was definitely curious. It had a lot of particulars, he noticed. A pink haired woman in a maid's uniform and shackles popped up. "Punishment time, Hime?"

"No Virgo. I was hoping that you would be able to help me with some dresses." Laxus saw that the maid looked a tad bit disappointed when she said no. Does she liked to be punished? Crazy spirit, definitely.

"What kind of dresses, Hime?" Virgo asked Lucy, and she grinned. "I need one gown and a formal suit for him." At that she pointed at Laxus. "By what time, Hime?"

"By half past six, definitely. Oh, and we will need matching accessories too." Virgo nodded. "Of course Hime, but I will have to take his measurements." Lucy turned to Laxus, while he frantically shook his head. "Hell no, she is not touching me, I will rather go in this outfit!" He said, unsettled by Virgo's blank expression. "Laxus. You will do as I say." He knew that tone very well. He had just never heard it being used at him. It was what the guild called 'Dark Lucy'. He gulped and stood straight, raising his arms straight on either side.

But to his surprise Virgo did not touch him, just circled him once, muttering numbers under her breath he wouldn't even have heard had it not been for his superior hearing. Satisfied, she nodded. "I will bring them. Any other requests?" Lucy simply shook her head, wanting to be surprised by the clothes. Virgo took her leave, while Laxus wondered how she will get the clothes seeing as it was already half past five.

They wandered around of the mansion for some more time, exploring the possible ways someone might break in. Laxus realised that what Freed had said was very true- Lucy was intelligent. She was quickly whipping up every single possibility and forming a counter attack at the same time. In the end she even decided that it would be best if she posted two of her spirits for patrolling the grounds, the job which they themselves had to do initially. And since they would be inside, all in all more ground would be covered. He guessed she would have to be a quick thinker to be a Celestial mage. To quickly analyse a situation, find the problem and think of the spirit best suited to solve it. And she had a lot of spirits, making it more difficult to choose.

He was impressed.

He was also falling for her, and he knew it.

All too soon they were in an empty room in the mansion with Virgo beside them, handing the clothes to her 'Hime'. He wondered why she called Lucy a princess. He would ask later.

Lucy went into the bathroom attached to the room with Virgo, while Laxus stayed in the room. As he picked up the clothes left for him, he realised that he had no idea how to wear them. Just as the thought had hit him he heard a shrill scream.

His dragon instincts kicked in, his potential mate was in danger. Without thinking he burst into the bathroom. "LUCY! WHAT HAPP-" and suddenly his voice died in his throat, and heat crept up to his face. Lucy was standing next to Virgo in barely anything. White, lacy underwear and a tight corset which pushed out her bountiful mounds. Laxus felt as though his throat had run dry as he gaped at her, and felt something animalistic deep inside him. "Holy shit, you're on a mission with Laxus?" He knew that voice.

Laxus turned to see his not-so-present-anymore guild mate, Loke. But now he was in a spanking suit, and his hair stuck up on his head as though it were cat ears. "Lucy, my love, why don't we ever go on missions together? Just the two of us?" And then his hand slithered around her waist. Her face turned even redder as the whole situation registered. "OUT! THE BOTH OF YOU! NOW!" Lucy covered her chest with her hands and shoved the males out.

Suddenly Laxus realised the reason Lucy must have screamed. Burning rage clouded his vision as he grabbed Loke by his coat jacket. "What. Were. You. Doing. Inside?" The man gulped and cleared his throat. "Well, I heard from Virgo that Lucy is on a mission, not heard exactly actually, why would she tell me? I just understood from the clothes she had with her. Ball gown and suit, obviously means Lucy is going to a ball. So I just came to visit her, never thought she might be changing." Loke would have kept rambling, but Laxus let him go, trying to calm down. So, this is what marking her had done to him. Made him lose his cool at every tiny incident.

"Well Laxus, what are you even doing with Lucy?" Sighing, he explained the situation to the celestial spirit. "Damn man," Loke said, "I feel for you. At least Natsu is really dense about this stuff, so you might have less competition. So the ball, what are you wearing?" He asked the lightning dragonslayer. "The clothes I am wearing right now, maybe. I don't know how to wear those clothes." Laxus said, while waving his hand at the pile left by Virgo. At that Loke pushed up his glasses on his nose and smirked.

"I never would have thought that a day could come when the great Laxus Dreyar could need my help. Because I do know how to wear them."

* * *

"Thank you Virgo, you can go now." Her spirit nodded at her and left. Lucy was ready, although after a year (seven really, but for her body barely one) of not wearing a corset, it was a little hard to breath for her. Sighing, she took out two keys from a hidden pocked added by Virgo.

"Gate of the Archer, I open thee. Sagittarius! Gate of the Goat, I open thee. Capricorn!"

"Long time no see Lucy-san. Moshi-Moshi."

"Lucy-sama, how may I be of service today?"

"Hello Capricorn, Sagittarius. I was hoping you guys wouldn't mind patrolling the grounds of this mansion. If you don't want to do it, it's fine. It is pretty boring work if no one comes." At that both the spirits shook their heads. "No Lucy-sama, it will be our pleasure to help you out in any way possible. So we are to only patrol the mansion? What if someone who is not invited comes?"

"Feel free to shoot and capture them. I'll submit them to the rune knights later." Lucy told them. Sagittarius nodded while Capricorn did a slight bow. "You look just like Layla-sama in that gown. I hope you enjoy yourself." Lucy's eyes teared up, because according to her it was the ultimate praise if she matched her mother's beauty.

She opened the door of the bathroom and was greeted with the sight of a very good looking Laxus. His suit fitted him perfectly, and the pocket square and bowtie matched her gown. A faint blush came on her cheeks as she looked at Laxus, but he didn't seem to notice. He too was busy, staring at her. She walked to him and held up her arm.

"Let's go, shall we?"

* * *

 **The next chapteris coming in the next hours! I hope you liked this though.**

 **About the Japanese- I decided to put the eccentricity of the spirits in Japanese, so Virgo will call Lucy 'Hime', Sagittarius will say 'Moshi-Moshi' etc. I hope that's okay. I just find this stuff weird in English. Who says Hello-Hello?!**

 **OH DEAR LORD 100 FOLLOWING! THANK YOU FOR THE LOVE!**

 **QueenoftheMermaids- Here is half of the job! Liked it? I really hope so.**

 **jhdavis1103- *picks up pom-poms and joins you* Lucy will be his! He is our man! (Well, that actually depends on where the story goes, but he definitely is a favourite.)**

 **Guest- I totally relate. What I wouldn't do to get a Natsu or Rogue to myself. Lucky Lucy, really.**

 **FW Wandering- Well from the looks of it, that could really happen. Like, one of them.**

 **Thanks to the guys who added this to their favourites!**

 **Fizz out.**


	10. Levy's War Council

**Author's Note- Here is the other one! Sting and Natsu!**

 **Fun right? I updated so soon!**

 **I am so fucking tired, I stayed up all night trying to compensate the time for studies I spent in writing two chapters.**

 **I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Sting, I want you to imagine that you are on a battlefield. Your life is on the line here, and everyone is an enemy." Levy (he finally remembered her name) was drilling Sting. Her room looked like a war tribunal, and her table was cluttered with notes on Lucy and the other dragonslayers competing against him. "So, in a battle the first thing you do is find the others weaknesses." At that she lifted four sheets and arranged them categorically.

"Okay so we have first Laxus. He is confident, very sure about himself." Cana, who had been lying on the bed on her stomach, chuckled. "Not to mention those very fine muscles. I'll bet he can shock a girl right to oblivion, the good kind." Levy gave the drunkard a stink eye and continued. " Well, I am sure he can, but this is Lucy. She doesn't choose anyone just for the sake of their 'physical merits'. But yes he is smart enough, Freed keeps singing praises of his not-so-dull-intellect. And not to mention he does have some manners." At that Levy gave Sting a pointed look.

"Hey! I can be polite! I can totally do all of that holding the door shit!" Sting was offended. He wasn't a barbarian like Natsu! "Okay fine, but just remember that Lucy is from a very privileged family, manners will speak volumes when trying to impress her. And Laxus has that part locked and loaded. Freed and Evergreen have positively drilled common courtesy in him for the future, when he will be master." Levy made some changes in the sheet in her hand with pencil. "Fine, got it. Now, who's next?" He was already sick of Laxus. "Okay next is Rogue. He'll be a challenge. He is definitely good looking, that ponytail he has started wearing improves his looks a lot. Anything to add, Cana?"

"Rogue, eh? He barely speaks! But it is the silent one's who are absolute _beasts_ in the sack! Have you- hic- seen his ass? Pure gold, I tell you. " Sting stared at the brunette, horrified. Unlike what he liked to portray, he didn't have a lot of experience with women. In fact, the number of females he had been with could be counted on one hand, and even then some digits _might_ remain.

He would never disclose the actual number, of course.

But he didn't know anything about Rogue. The shadow dragonslayer just wasn't the type to ever discuss this. What would happen if he really was better than Sting? Would Lucy choose him? Wait, he remembered Yukino once sleeping in the same room as Rogue, maybe they got down and dirty? Should he ask her? "So Sting, tell us something about him. You know him the best." His inner monologue was interrupted by the bluenette. "Rogue? Heck he is nothing compared to the great Sting. Really he just keeps wasti-spending almost all of his time reading some book or the other." Sting had almost slipped up, but he noticed the books around him and corrected himself. Good thing too, even though she was small, Levy seemed deadly. Sting planned to live a very happy and _long_ life.

Levy frowned at his statement while Cana sat up. "You do realise that Lucy loves to read and write, so a reading habit is a bonus, right?" Sting's jaw dropped at Levy's words. This could not be happening, he barely knew how to read! How was he supposed to impress her? "Well, the only thing Natsu reads is job fliers, and still he is her best friend. So that has to mean something right?" Cana was trying to cheer up the suddenly deflated Sting in front of her.

"Well, Rogue doesn't know Lucy like I do, so you'll be okay." Levy said, after a lot of scribbling on the second page in her hand. Sighing, Sting said, "I know that, but what about Natsu? If he is her best friend, then he will know everything there is to know about how to please her. How am I supposed to compete against that?" To his chargain, the drunkard in front of him started laughing. Hard. "Natsu! That's what you are afraid of? He doesn't have a single romantic bone in his body!" Said Cana, in between peals of laughter. "Oh if Natsu had a shot, he would have taken it by now!"

"No Cana, you weren't there when Lucy recounted how these guys marked her. Contrary to what everyone thinks, Natsu is very aware of his wants and needs. He would have made a move on her but he respects her too much. And he does know Lucy at the back of his hand, a huge advantage for him. In fact, he is the one I am most scared about. Lucy is used to hanging out with him all the time, so if he does take her on a date it will make the most impact. Laxus she knows, but not well, and Rogue and Sting she has barely talked to. But with Natsu, any slight change in attitude will be registered. For good and for the bad."

Cana shut up, while Sting felt sick. "So I'll lose to Natsu again. Great. I need some air." Sting made for the window but both Cana and Levy grabbed his wrists. "Who said that? I just acknowledged that it'll be difficult, not impossible. You just need to outshine the others, something we'll help you with."

"I can easily outshine the others, I am a light dragonslayer." Sting deadpanned while both the females slapped their palms to their faces. "Just sit back down, will you? I thought that Natsu was stupid, wow. I need a drink." Cana rummaged in her bag for a bottle. Levy cleared her throat. "Cana, no drinking in my room. Now to get Lucy, you need to know her. Which I do. You will have to take her out and get to know her yourself. And I have a plan for that. I just need to ask you one thing." Levy smirked while Sting looked at her curiously. "Shoot."

"Are you free on Saturday night?"

* * *

"NATSU! GRAY! Pay attention!" A piece of chalk hit them squarely in theis foreheads

"Y-Yes Ma'am!"

"Now, where was I? Ah, yes..." Erza was still in his house, and had from somewhere, he suspected her thanks to her requip, produced a blackboard, complete with a stand and an extra section for the chalk and duster. Not just that, she had even requiped into a teaches outfit, a knee length pencil skirt with a blouse and specks. She had spent the hour droning about how to treat a girl, trying to teach him the 'do's and don't's' as it was written on the board. The class had been mandatory to attend, and both Gray and Natsu were sitting in front of her in student desks and chairs.

From just where did she get this stuff?

"Now, we come to the part for Natsu." At the mention of his name his ears perked up, leaving the fantasies of beating up Gray and making him his slave. "Wha' about me?" Another chalk hit him with the speed and strength of a bullet. "You will speak when spoken to." How was he supposed to speak when his mouth was tasting the floor?

"As I was saying, now we will focus on the competition, since we already have a lot of knowledge of the subject. Alphabetically, first is Laxus Dreyar. What do we know of him Gray?" The ice make mage sat poker straight in his seat, and coughed. "He is an S-Class mage, and quite powerful. Never speaks out of turn now, and courteous to a fault thanks to Freed. Sure of himself. His muscles are top notch, something Lucy herself told me." Erza nodded at Gray, and wrote down whatever he had said on the blackboard. "And demerits? Natsu?"

"Hmm, I dunno. He's cool!" At that Gray face palmed, exasperated. Erza didn't give up so easily, though. "He is not very good tempered. And let's not forget he did try to take over the guild during his bad days. So, next is Rogue." At that Natsu scowled, remembering the incident of the Eclipse Gate. "Rogue, well he is silent. Mysterious. Extremely polite, again. I saw him with a lot of books once, so he likes to read. Lucy finds him extremely intrigued." Natsu looked at Gray curiously. "How do you know so much?"

Gray scoffed, tapping his head with his index finger. "I am observant and intelligent, unlike your hot head." The fire mage cracked up. "You read the latest chapter of her novel, didn't you?"

"S-Shut up!" Natsu knew he was right. Suddenly there was a blinding pain on both of their foreheads as they fell down, with their chairs. "Enough. It doesn't matter from where Gray is getting his information. Now, what are Rogue's weak points?" Natsu's face darkened. "The darkness inside him. He, at least his future, tried to kill Lucy." The memories flashed in his head, and he slammed a flaming fist into his table. "How can he even look at her after that? He doesn't deserve her!"

"Natsu that is not like you. You know he is not the same as the man who tried to kill Lucy." He took some deep breaths and calmed down. Erza decided it is best for the table if she change the topic. "So, Sting. Does he even have any good qualities?"

"Yeah, he does actually. He's confident, knows what he wants. Unlike the other two, he won't hesitate before doing anything, so he could be the first to take her on a date." At that Erza remembered something. "Yes, he even was the first to mark her, starting a chain reaction." She judiciously noted down the points on the board. "But then, they can backfire. Badly. He is overconfident, highly egoistic and doesn't think before doing anything." Erza wrote everything and sighed. "So what will we do about Natsu?" Gray too sighed. "Well, Lucy likes to read. He could get her books, or take her to the library."

"Even you know that is a bad plan. He could take her to an individual job." Gray shook his head. "Nah, he would destroy everything and she won't get the reward. It's a bust plan."

Natsu resembled a lost puppy the way his head kept snapping to Erza and back to Gray.

Both of them went deep in thought as they started observing the fire mage. "They could go to a restaurant, for dinner. Make him dress up." Gray still kept staring at Natsu. "Yo, Snow Cone, watcha starin' at?"

"He won't be able to conduct himself in any fancy place." At that Erza popped the joints of her knuckles. "We can teach him that." Natsu paled and gulped. "Ic-Gray, I am sure you can come up with a better plan! Oi, Happy, wake up! We need your help!"

Gray snapped his fingers. "I have it. The new moon is about to arrive. Assuming Lucy's mom took her to picnics, the last picnic she would have had would have been a decade ago." Erza looked at Gray curiously, while Natsu breathed a sigh of relief. "What do you mean Gray?" Erza asked him and he grinned.

"A picnic under the stars."

* * *

 **Well, there it is!**

 **The next chapter will be great, I garuntee that! (Well, if you like LaLu)**

 **SailorChibiMidnight- Ah thank you soooooooo much! I hope you like this chapter too! I really am over the moon that you liked it...**

 **jhdavis1103- Good question! I'll answer it in due time *wink* And seriously the next RoLu chapter will be dedicated to you, because you are so dedicated yourself! I love your reaction over every chapter, and await your review the most!**

 **mayu05- Thanks! I hope you continue to like it!**

 **My thanks to everyone who followed and added this story to their favourites!**

 **Fizz out.**


	11. Introducing: Dorky Laxus

**Author's Note- Guys, it's Marked's one month anniversary!**

 **Here, have the chapter you guys have been waiting for!**

 **After this though I'll be back on my normal updates, not daily updates.**

* * *

"Let's go, shall we?"

Laxus walked with her hand resting on his arm, leading them to the ball room. They had previously checked out where it was, so they didn't get lost. Good thing too, his mind was preoccupied.

Lucy was radiant. A cream gown, sleeveless and with a heart shaped neck, hugged her torso. The dress flared down from her waist, but not too drastically. Embroidery covered it's bodice and the ends. It was the first time he was seeing her in a dress so tasteful, and he noticed the elegance with which she carried it. She was graceful, poised, and in short, perfect. Her hair was not up in anything, but had actually been let loose for once, pinned back from one side. She didn't have any makeup whatsoever, and she didn't need it. Laxus was enchanted.

Just before entering the room, she gave some instructions to her spirits who had been following us, and they left for the grounds. "So Laxus, I should warn you. The ball will be, um, hell. The men will try to assert their dominance over you, while the females might try to discretely feel you up. But they will be openly flirting with you. Stick to my hand and you might be able to fend off some of them." Laxus stared at her in shock. Surely it wouldn't be that bad?

He was right, it wasn't that bad. It was worse.

Fifteen minutes into the ball, and Laxus was praying to all the gods in the world to send someone down their way for him to punch. The men were definitely trying to up one another by trailing on about their wealth, contacts and businesses. Their wives looked bored with them, and soon wandered off, looking for god knows what. They did try talking to him, and flirting too, but Lucy's presence seemed to ward them off.

That wasn't the worst of it.

The men kept making passes at Lucy, suggesting she ditch Laxus and go with them. Their lecherous stares and occasionally touching was sending shivers down her spine, he could feel it. And even though he didn't know her well enough, even he could see that the smile on her face was fake.

But he was impressed by her. She was the model of politeness, always keeping her manners and behaviour in check. It was as though someone had replaced the gregarious social butterfly of Fairy Tail with a debutante of high society.

But he was barely keeping himself in check. Every damn time someone even looked at her with lust, forget actually talking to her, he fought the itch he felt to just hurl them across the hall they called a room. Maybe it was the dragon instinct, but he knew he even the rest of the members of Fairy Tail would feel the same.

When a group of men left them, Lucy sighed. "How do you do this? They barely looked at your face, preferring to stare at your chest." Lucy looked at him, her expression one of disgust. "I was trained to do this my entire life. Not that I like it. Oh, the music has started. We will have to go to the center."

"I fucking refuse to dance. I won't. We will stay here." Lucy left his arm and instead placed her hands on her waist, disapproving. "Laxus, everyone has to dance. It is a ball! You WILL dance." There she was again. 'Scary Lucy'. Laxus nodded so fast a bone he didn't even know existed in his neck popped. She instantly grinned at him. "Let's go. It won't be that bad, you know. At least your feet aren't strapped to six inch heels." Taking his arm, Lucy lead them to the center of the ball room.

She placed one hand on his shoulder while the other hand grasped his. "Put your hand on my waist!" She hissed under her breath, and Laxus instantly complied. She lead him across the floor, taking small steps back and forth. He tried to follow in her footsteps, quite literally, but ended up stepping on her feet many, many times. To her credit, Lucy didn't faze once. She kept muttering instructions under her breath, her expression never wavering.

Laxus fumbled with the dance, and was glad that she was leading. Soon he heard a soft giggle which made his heart skip a beat. "Who would have known that Laxus Dreyar was so awkward under all of his aggression?" Her eyes were sparkling with mirth, but he found that he didn't mind one bit.

As they kept staring into each other's eyes, her grin died down. The twin orbs commanded his full attention. He was drowning in her eyes, lost in her. Their steps became smaller, and the distance between them started closing.

He had never observed her this close. He noticed that her eyes were not fully chocolate, as he had assumed, but in the lighted hall they looked caramel. Her cheeks were faint pink and her full lips were parted. They were mocking him, looking plump, soft and smooth, begging him to kiss them. His mind wandered to another time, another party, but the same pair of lips. How they had taunted him then, too, but he had won that night. He didn't know what had been going on his mind but at that moment, he had wanted her to himself. All of her.

His eyes went back to her's, and his head started closing the gap between them. Her eyelids fluttered once before dropping halfway, her lips inching towards his. They had stopped dancing. Her eyes darted down once before resting on his again. Their lips were a hairsbreadth away. He could feel her hot breath ghosting over his lips.

Suddenly a shrill scream tore through, and they jumped away from each other. Turning, Laxus saw that five people in normal clothes were standing at the open door of the ball room. Four of them ducked in time while the fifth was hit by an arrow. He saw Lucy's spirits running towards the doors and felt himself too move to them.

The guests were catatonic, screaming, running and basically causing a stampede. But they didn't know where to go, so they simply collected themselves at the other end of the hall. He saw Lucy follow him to the intruders, and smirked. She didn't even hesitate in following him.

"LUCY-SAMA!" He saw one of the intruders shoot the goat spirit, and his sensitive ears caught the strangled gasp that came from Lucy's throat. "Oh, what a weak spirit. All of these celestial spirits are pretty useless, it seems." The man with the shotgun scoffed while the man next to him nodded in agreement, and Lucy's eyes screamed murder. "Laxus, I'll take those two while you can take the rest." He wanted to kill these men, too.

He had been so close to kissing Lucy.

"Gladly, Lucy." His fists crackled with electricity. "Oh look, someone is coming to play with us! Damn, the chick is HOT." A growl escaped his lips as red painted his vision, and he grabbed the offending man by his shirt. "Say that again?" But to his surprise, the man just laughed. "Like I said, she is a damn hottie. Why so angry, you tappin' that?" Bloodlust he had spent years calming down broke through as he sent the man flying to the wall. But halfway to the wall, he disappeared and emerged in front of Laxus again.

Capturing him again, this time Laxus sent a bolt of lightning down the man's spine before he could escape his hands, and after a scream he fainted. "W-Wait Boss! I know him! That's Laxus Dreyar from Fai-" Laxus punched the man, and he instantly got knocked out.

Two down, one to go.

Laxus cracked his knuckles as he towered over the third person,who was quaking in his shoes. "You know, I was really close to kissing this woman I like. Like, really fucking close. But you just had to come. I am not going to hit you. Yet. I'll make you watch her fight, and then decide who gets to kick your ass into the ground." Grabbing the man's collar, he simply turned to see how Lucy was faring.

And almost fainted himself.

Her dress was gone (that seemed to happen to her a LOT) and she was in her underwear. Clad in white stockings, she was all legs. He positively shivered when she handled her whip with ease, his mind wandering to forbidden fantasies. She was fighting the shooter, while the other was being handled by her horse spirit. Her whip coiled around the man's neck and she pulled him in. Grabbing the man's hair with both hands, she hit her knee right into his forehead. "Weak? Still weak, am I?"

The man's gun was across the floor, and he looked pretty beat up. Had she been doing this for a long time? He collapsed on the floor the moment she let his hair go, and she kicked his stomach with her heels. "I think my spirits will have to teach you a lesson too. Sagittarius, you can go back." At that she cracked her whip at the man her spirit was fighting, and he fell down instantly. "Gate of the Twins I open thee, Gemini!"

Two tiny blue spirits popped up. "Turn into Gray." Her voice was as dark as her eyes, and it had goosebumps running all over Laxus's body for multiple reasons. The spirits turned into his guild mate. "Now, freeze his hands and feet to the floor. Then turn into Erza." After Gray (Laxus just decided to call Gemini Gray) froze the man, he transformed into Erza.

But something was different. Her hair was short, till her chin. It must have been one of her lesser used armours , because it was not something he had ever seen before. A skimpy outfit, with a hefty looking spear on her hand. Maybe it wasn't an armour at all? He didn't ask, since Lucy looked pretty busy.

"Do you know who Erza is? Maybe you are not familiar with her name. I'll try another one." He voice was laced with venom. Laxus was head over heels. Lucy put one foot on the frozen man, and leaned her arm on the leg. "The Fairy Queen, Titania. Ah, you do know her! Want to see her magic? I am sure Gemini will be happy to oblige." The tone of the offer was sickly sweet. The man positively cried at the thought of being on the receiving end of Erza's magic. Lucy revelled in her victory.

"No? So sad. Well then I want you to repeat something for me. Can you do that?" If Laxus didn't know her better, he would have been surprised at how sweet she was being to her attacker. The man feverishly nodded and Lucy smiled. "Say after me: Celestial Spirits are not weak." He did as asked and her smile spread. "Good. Now, LUCY KICK!" She kicked his head and he passed out. She turned to him, her grin positively feral.

"So Laxus, what are you doing with that man?" Laxus too grinned. "Well, I thought we might finish off the last one together." At that she beamed at him. "Laxus, this is the first time someone has done that. Usually they think I might get hurt, so they never let me totally take anyone. Always, I am taking on someone Erza or Natsu or Gray were supposed to finish off." Laxus scowled. "They are idiots for not letting you fight on your own. Clearly you can hold your own. Now, about him." Laxus held up the man in his hands so that Lucy could attack the target perfectly.

"Oh yes, here I'll do it." And she raised her arm, then brought it on the man's neck. "Lucy Chop!" He was out cold. They tied up the intruders. "Everyone, the situation is controlled! You can continue!" Lucy told the people huddled up in the corner, and slowly they spread across the hall again. But before anyone could approach Lucy, Laxus grabbed her and the tied up mages, and dragged them to some empty room. "What's up Laxus?"

"Blondie, look at yourself." Lucy looked down and remembered that she was basically roaming about in her underwear. She shreiked and covered her chest with her arms, but suddenly something covered her. It was Laxus's jacket.

"Looks like everytime I'll just end up borrowing your coat." He was blushing a little, avoiding looking to her. He was adorable, a dork. She stepped closer to him. "I think you were about to do something." Laxus too came near her, finally looking at her. "Yeah, that is before those fuckers came." Lucy was inches away from him. "Oh, just goddamn kiss me."

Laxus didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed her waist and crashed his lips on hers. She was soft, too soft. He gained entrance in her mouth and almost growled at the taste. Lucy was sweet and fruity, and soon her tongue danced with his. He let her go eventually, only because they had to breathe.

His eyes roamed over her. Her eyes were dark now, like dark chocolate. Her cheeks were red, and her lips even redder. Even further down, he looked at her collarbone, expecting to see his mark and instead found unblemished skin. "Where's my mark?" Actually, the more he thought about it, he realised that he hadn't seen the mark since the morning in Crocos. But he could feel that she was marked. Her scent mingled with his, her being called out to him.

So where had it gone?

Lucy looked mischievous, and grinned cheekily at him. "Ever heard of the magic of foundation, Laxus?"

Laxus had been stumped by makeup.

* * *

Laxus-3

Rogue-0

Sting-0

Natsu-0

* * *

 **Yaaaaay~ Laxus and Lucy sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G~**

 **Lol. So did you like it?**

 **The inspiration for the dress was a skin colour/nude dress of the Mori Lee collection by Madeline Gardner**

 **I did something in this chapter, can anyone see what I did? Brownie points for the correct guess!**

 **QueenoftheMermaids- Here, this chapter is the one! Ahhh, fluff.**

 **Fizz out.**


	12. Of Bet's And Betting

**Author's Note- Hey guys here is the next chapter. I am very pleased to tell you guys that I am actually TWO chapters ahead T-T (tears of joy). You know what that means right? Yes, regular updates!**

 **No smut, sorry guys. I have a reason for that, which you will find out in the next chapter (13).**

 **Unless you guys really want it? I can put** _ **something**_ **.**

* * *

Natsu burst into the guild hall as usual, and instantly made beeline for the bar. He was a man on a mission, but there was an issue in his plan. Lucy was missing.

He had already broken into her house, well he had tried. Lucy had locked down everything, there was no opening left save for having the keys to her apartment. But there was no movement inside, and he couldn't smell her as well, so he just assumed she was in the guild.

She wasn't.

He huffed, defeated, and slid into a barstool. "Yo Mira, any idea where is Lu-" he couldn't complete his question because his nose picked up an offensive scent near him. He growled and turned to see blonde hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Heh, I just came to meet Blondie. She wasn't home, so I thought to check here." Suddenly Levy materialised behind Sting, looking curiously at Natsu. Before he could say anything, Natsu was once again interrupted, but this time by Erza. "What were you doing at her place? Did you maim her honour?!" Levy's eyes flashed dangerously. "Oh, so Natsu breaking in is fine, but Sting isn't? Erza, what logic is that?" Erza looked shocked. "Levy, Natsu is her friend. And why are you defending Sting?"

"You just justified Natsu, so why are you defending him? Yes, I have the same reason." Levy was smirking, her usual innocent expression gone. "So, this is how it is? Well, Natsu is her best friend." Erza advanced to Levy, but the tiny mage didn't falter. "And Sting can be too. I know Lu-chan better than you." Erza scowled.

"You both, calm down. Arguing is really futile." The voice came from behind the bar. Mira's usually warm blue eyes were icy. "Natsu, to answer your question. Lucy is currently on a job with Laxus, just the two of them." Natsu and Sting stared at the barmaid in shock, while Levy audibly gasped. Erza's fist clenched. "Luce? With Laxus?" Mira giggled. "Yes Natsu. While you all were arguing amongst yourselves I was helping Laxus. So, you guys should really give up." Her expression was dark, but the females behind Natsu remained unfazed.

"Why don't we have a bet? The one who helps the winning party gets the others to be her slave for a day." It was Levy who gave the idea, and Erza and Mira nodded simultaneously.

Natsu tried to retreat from the deadly women surrounding him, but instantly Erza grabbed his collar. "Come Natsu, we need to practice." On the other side Levy pulled Sting away by his ear, "Sting, let's go."

Their cries of help echoed through the whole guild, but nobody dared to interfere.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she slipped into her cotton shorts and stretched her body, relieving it of some of the exertion of the day. Content when a few bones popped, she placed her new silver key on her dresser, and picked up her pen. She wanted to write a little before turning in.

Their employer had offered them a place to stay the night, but both Laxus and Lucy agreed that they wanted to sleep in their own bed and instantly went to the train station. They were in luck that the last train to Magnolia was starting in five minutes from when they reached. It was quarter past eight then. Both of them were tired and Laxus instantly collapsed on her lap. Soon, even she dosed off, and was shaken awake by the conductor of the train, telling them they had reached their destination. It was eleven.

Lucy decided to simply go to her apartment, and report the job in the guild tomorrow, and Laxus agreed. He even walked her to her place, and like a proper gentleman, and bade her goodnight at her door instead of entering and demanding food.

Lucy almost drooled at him as he turned his back at her, ogling the muscles visible.

Instead of writing about how the princess was once again saved by her knight, Lucy instead wrote how the arrogant general of the castle finally noticed the princess, and talked to her.

Finally finished, she shut her manuscript and turned off the lamp on her table. Climbing into her bed, she shut her eyes to sleep.

But it never came.

Her eyelids were heavy, and her body tired. But her mind was refusing to shut down. The events of the day kept flashing by her eyelids. Laxus sleeping on her lap. Her whip in the air. Capricorn saying she looked like her mother. And again and again, Laxus kissing her.

She was finally sober during a kiss, and that fact was not lost on her mind. She kept reliving the moment, noticing tiny details like how chapped his lips were, how her waist seemed tiny in his large hands. Sighing, she got up and grabbed a key. "Gate of the Lyre I open thee, Lyra!"

"Lucy! It's been so long! You never summon me!" After reassured with promises to call her more often, she asked, "Lucy, what do you want me to play?" Again Lucy sighed. "I don't know, just play whatever you want. I can't sleep, so I thought you might be able to help me."

"Sure thing Lucy! Why can't you sleep though? Is it about the dragonslayers?" Lucy stared at her spirit in shock. "How do you know?" Lyra looked at master sheepishly. Lucy sighed once again. "Let me guess, Loke spread the news across the whole of Spirit World."

"Well, I don't know about that. But he did tell all of your spirits." Lucy clenched her fist. "Just wait till I get my hands on that idiotic feline. Oh Lyra, what will I do?" Lyra looked at her master curiously. "What do you mean?" Lucy placed her head on her hands. "I mean, today was really nice. Laxus was really nice. But how do I know whether it was Laxus or was it the mark on me? Whatever will I do Lyra? What have I done? Lyra, what do you think I should do?"

Lyra ran her fingers over her harp, and Lucy calmed down at the music. "Lucy, if he seemed natural, then it was him. And as for doing something, there really is no right or wrong here, and your spirits are behind you in any choice you take. Now hush and get in you bed, I'll sing you to sleep." Lucy was back in her covers, and she went off to sleep thanks to the music produced by Lyra, into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Open your door!" Laxus stared at the source of the sound, his door.

Who was at his door in the dead of the night?

Laxus opened it to find Satan standing there. Sighing, he let her in. "What is it Mira? I am really tired. I just came back from the job." That is when his brain asked a very important question- how had Mira known he had arrived? Looking at her expression, he decided against asking.

"I know Laxus. I just came here for one thing, to ask how was the job?" Laxus looked at her suspiciously, and carefully answered. "It went fine. The client knew Lucy so he invited us to the ball. Some mages attacked and we rounded them up. We came back. That's it."

"Oh come on, nothing else happened? Well fine, how did Lucy look in a ball gown?" Before he could stop his mouth, it betrayed him. "Beautiful." Mira's sicky sweet smile was out. "Good, of course she did. I am sure you kissed her?" Laxus stopped himself this time. "Woman, that is none of your business." He could feel her magical aura tingle on his skin. "Laxus," she growled, "you came to me for my help. If you don't tell me anything, I won't be able to help you. Now, tell me, DID YOU DO ANYTHING?"

What was with this day and scary women?

He swiftly nodded and once again that bone he couldn't locate, popped. "Ah great! You are making progress! That is all I had wanted to know really. Goodnight!" Her voice was sweet and airy, totally in contrast to her growl of few seconds ago. And she left Laxus's house, with him shivering. Why did he have to ask for her help?

Laxus wanted to punch his past self for going to Mirajane fucking Stratuss with his problems.

* * *

Natsu was tired. He was also hungry.

Very hungry.

Erza had given him constellations to memorise with the threat of no food till he learnt all of them. The entire day had gone by him without any food, and he was about to faint. He crawled over to Erza to recite the constellations.

"Good, you have finally learnt them. I have left the fish on your table." Erza was sprawled out on his bed, cleaning her weapons. His bed stinked of polish, and Natsu decided to sleep on the floor later.

When he reached the table, he cried tears of happiness to see a plate with food in it. He jumped at the fish and shoved the whole thing in his mouth in one go. And then something hit his head and the last thing he saw was red hair and a stern expression before he knew no more.

"The idiot. He was eating like a barbarian. Is this how he is planning to eat with Lucy?"

"You know Flamebrain, it's useless trying to tame his eating habits."

* * *

Sting's mind was swimming. The sheer amount of books were overwhelming him, and then reading was whole another pain altogether. It took him hours to get through a quarter of the book in his hand, and Levy had told him that it was the easiest of the lot.

He didn't even realise the whole day had gone, his mind was just so saturated.

Levy's idea was to impress Lucy on his date. The actual date had been finalised, thankfully. Levy had made the reservations this morning, and he had called Yukino to send his suit in Sabertooth by Saturday. He still remembered the conversation awkwardly.

He had actually asked her whether she had slept with Rogue or not, and she had promptly cut the call after blushing furiously. He had also got to know that Rufus was taking care of all the guild paperwork till he came back, so that was a relief.

Yeah, as if he had even remembered he was a guild master now.

Suddenly something hit his head and he looked up to see Levy hovering over him. "Read! Don't daydream!" Sting muttered profanities under his breath.

"You know, you should just grab that metal freak. You need to get laid."

All he heard was a shriek before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Rogue couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning in his sleep, his mind wandering to the fact that Lucy was on a job with Laxus. What if they stayed together overnight? During the day, Laxus may be able to control himself, but the night with Lucy by his side, his instincts might overpower him.

At that thought he jumped off his bed and left for her place, after making sure Frosh was asleep. He didn't want to worry her. He instantly went in shadow drive, he was desperate. He needed to know whether or not Lucy had reached home or not.

He had avoided the guild after talking to Lisanna, not wanting to meet the other dragonslayers, and had spent the entire day with Frosh. But it had backfired on Rogue, because he didn't know whether or not Lucy had returned or not.

A sweet scent alerted him that he was near her apartment. Her scent was intoxicating to him, and he wanted to taste her, badly. He couldn't place the fruity component of it, but it reminded him of exotic fruits. Her scent was thick in the air, and he looked up with relief.

Her room was lighted. So she must be in. He thought about meeting her, but decided against it. It was pretty late in the night, she wouldn't like it. Just then the light shut off, and he strained his ears to hear her get into her bed.

As he turned to leave, he heard her summon a spirit. Why was she doing that? Was she in danger? He melted into the shadows and peered inside her window. She was standing, with a spirit with a harp by her side. He heard Lucy speak.

"I don't know, just play whatever you want. I can't sleep, so I thought you might be able to help me."

"Sure thing Lucy! Why can't you sleep though? Is it about the dragonslayers?"

What? She couldn't sleep? Because of us? Did something happen on her mission today? Rage coursed through his veins at that thought. At that moment had Laxus appeared, Rogue would have flayed him. He focused on the conversation again.

"I mean, today was really nice. Laxus was really nice. But how do I know whether it was Laxus or was it the mark on me? Whatever will I do Lyra? What have I done? Lyra, what do you think I should do?"

The spirit ran her fingers over her harp, and all of Rogue's anger vanished. "Lucy, if he seemed natural, then it was him. And as for doing something, there really is no right or wrong here, and your spirits are behind you in any choice you take. Now hush and get in you bed, I'll sing you to sleep."

As the spirit started playing the harp and singing, Rogue felt his eyelids droop. He quickly went out of earshot of the heavenly music, because he couldn't very well fall asleep on her window, could he? But while going back Lucy's words echoed in his ears.

* * *

 **So, I really think if there ever was a filler chapter, this was it.**

 **Not really though, I did want to establish the bet there. And Rogue overhearing Lucy was important, right?**

 **Yeah, I'm trying to console myself.**

 **Spiritual_Sister- Hey, I see you like RoLu! Yay. I hope? And as for the Jesus Christ, well, I am a Hindu? Sorry? It's just that, I have a God for everything, so I don't really need Mr. Christ in my life. I totally appreciate the sentiment though, totally. You go girl!**

 **jhdavis1103- A wimpy Lucy is not my type of Lucy. I like Lucy to be badass to say in the least. FLUFF. That is partially what I live for. Laxus is a dork. Enough said. Thanks seriously, your reviews always make my day.**

 **QueenoftheMermaids- Ah, thank you! And sorry for the lack of smut, it's just that I have a plan. Smut is not part of the plan, NOW. Later, sure *wink*. Oh, the others will have to work to even reach Laxus's standard, forget upping him.**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited Marked! I love you guys!**

 **Fizz out.**


	13. Freed from Translation

**Author's Note- Hey guys! This is a long chapter, due to certain** _ **reasons.**_ ***shifty eyes***

 **Not VERY long though.**

 **I hope this chapter clears up any doubts (yeah, as if you guys had any) you might have had!**

* * *

"Mira, I'll have a strawberry milkshake!"

"Coming right up Lucy!" Lucy was sitting at the bar of her guild, content. Her mission had gone without any hitches, she had gotten the full reward, and now she had two new friends to boot. Well, one spirit and one guild mate whom she knew better now.

Her mind couldn't help but wonder when the rest of the dragonslayers would approach her. She wanted to know all of them, and hopefully solve this 'marking' problem. She had come to the guild to research on the matter.

"Yo Blondie!" Lucy turned to see that the Sabertooth guild master was still here. "Hey Sting! Your work here isn't over yet?" He shook his head while the exceed on his shoulder scoffed. "The Great Sting Eucliffe hasn't started it yet, otherwise it would have been over in a jiffy." Sting whacked Lector's head lightly and coughed. "Lector, it's confidential!" He hissed, and Lucy giggled. She found them absolutely adorable. "So, what's up?"

"Hey, I was hoping, um, if you weren't busy, co-would you mind going out with me tomorrow night?" Behind Lucy, Cana mouthed 'good job' and Levy gave Sting a thumbs up, approving of his words. "Well, why not? Sure. So, where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that, just wear the best dress you have." Lucy nodded in assent. "Well, good. Okay, so I have to get on the classified mission. Bye!"

Sting- 1

"Lucy, here is your milkshake! So, Sting asked you on a date?" Grabbing her milkshake from Mira, Lucy chuckled. "No Mira, I am sure it is something else." What she didn't notice that Mira had a very forced smile on her face. "Really Lucy, didn't you notice his words? He asked you wear a good dress. On an evening. Alone." When Lucy registered Mira's words, she spewed out her shake. Sting just asked her out and she didn't even realise it!

Her face heated up as she repeatedly banged it on the bar counter. Suddenly instead of the counter, her forehead hit something soft. Looking up, she saw that Natsu had placed his palm there. "You're gonna get a bruise like that Luce." She sat up properly.

"I see you came back from the job with Laxus. Next time, tell me before going. We are teammates after all." Lucy sighed. "I'll inform you next time. Why do you care, you keep going with Lisanna all the time without telling me." Natsu stared at her, confused. "That's Lisanna! This is Laxus we are talking about." Lucy didn't get his point, so she just dropped it. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Good. Hey Luce, can you come to the hill tonight?" Was Natsu flustered?! Déja Vu hit her, and she remembered the day Natsu had called her at the same place to dig up a photo album. "Sure Natsu. Want me to bring Virgo?" Natsu looked confused and simply shook his head. Lucy felt stares on herself, and her eyes flitted through the guild. Erza and Gray simultaneously turned their heads in opposite directions. And they called her weird.

"Great Lucy, see you then! Oi Elfman, fight me!" And he was gone leaving a confused Lucy behind. Lucy? He never called her Lucy. "So, Natsu has also asked you out?" This time Lucy laughed at the barmaid. "Mira, it's Natsu. The last time this happened I got worked up for no reason. There is no way this is a date, believe me. Most probably he will want me to fight him or something." After that Lucy gave her full attention to her shake, missing Mira giving Erza a stink eye, who was smirking.

Natsu- 1

Slurping the dregs of the sugary drink, she got up and made way to the library of the guild. She wanted to research on dragon mating, a task she had put off long enough.

She knew very well that many times ignorance was bliss.

But before starting her research she whipped out one of her keys. "Gate of the Southern Cross I open thee, Crux!" Her elderly spirit popped up and hovered in the air. "Grandpa Crux, I was hoping that you might be able to help me."

"What is it?" Steeling herself, she spoke, "I know that you only have knowledge of Celestial magic, but maybe you could gather some information about dragon mating?" He nodded and went back to the spirit world. She knew that of he had any information, he would let her know. Sighing she stared at the vast library, and was just trying to decide from where to begin her search when someone descended the steps. She turned and saw, to her immense surprise, Rogue standing at the foot of the landing. And Lucy's stomach fluttered.

Most of his hair was drawn back from his face in a tiny ponytail, giving her for the first time an uninhibited view of at least one side of his face. His high cheekbones were thrown in sharp relife, and so was his strong jawline. He had a thinner neck than she had thought, and without his cloak she could see he had deceptively broad shoulders.

Unlike him the others never hid themselves, so she had already assessed their features and catalogued the information for reflection later. Natsu had the biggest, most toothy grin she had ever seen, but apart from that he also had small, but full lips. Laxus had drool worthy muscles and the greatest male jawline she had ever had the fortune of seeing. Sting easily had the most delicious abs she had seen yet, but he had surprising perfectly shaped ears, which he definitely knew because he had an earing. Now she noticed that Rogue had the most perfect cheekbones, and an equally perfect nose.

He had a large book tucked under his arm, so that is what he must have come for. "Lucy, how are you? How was your job?" He got down the last step and turned to keep the book back in its shelf. She blessed every god she knew for getting him to remove his cloak. He had the most edible butt she had seen in a long, long time. "I am fine. Does the whole guild know about my job with Laxus?"

He laughed, a deep, low sound, and turned to face her again. "Pretty much. The topic that you had gone on a job with Laxus Dreyar is all they have to discuss." Lucy huffed, she should have seen that coming. "So, what brings you to this part of the guild?"

"Your guild has quite a collection of books, especially on dragon lore. I was bored so I wandered down here. What are you looking for?" At that Lucy laughed nervously. She couldn't really tell him that she was looking for information on them, could she? "Ah, it's nothing really. Just something random." To her surprise, a knowing look came into his eyes. "I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for." His long, thin fingers ran across the backbones of some books, stopping and selecting one at random. And for the first time in her life, Lucy wondered.

How would it feel to have those nimble fingers running over her skin?

She blushed at the depravity of her thoughts, and started mirroring Rogue's actions. After choosing a random book, she looked up to see him staring at the shelf she had selected her book from, his face red. Was he well? She went to him and placed the back of her hand under his hair, on his forehead and felt the feverish skin. "Rogue, you are heating up! Are you unwell?" His mouth pressed into a hard line and he shook his head, removing the contact between them. "No, I am fine. Thank you for the concern. I should go now, Frosh might be looking for me."

Just as he turned to leave, she saw his shoulders tense as he hesitated. "Lucy, would you like to go to some book shops in Magnolia with me? We could grab a bite after that." He was avoiding her eyes, and his grip on the book in his hand was deathly, making his already pale knuckles seem white. His cheeks were pink. He was nervous.

A soft silver of laughter escaped her lips before she could stop it. "I would like that very much Rogue. When and where do I meet you?" The moment the words left her lips his tense muscles relaxed. "Tomorrow, around one. I'll pick you up from the guild."

"Okay, I'll be there." He gave her one awkward nod before almost flying up the stairs.

Rogue- 1

Now, back to the task at hand. She looked at the random book she had pulled out and sighed as she put it back. "Pranks of the Dastardly" won't help her. At least not now, she would definitely come again to check it out in the future. Her eyes went to the section Rogue had kept the book back in and remembered him saying that the library had a lot of dragon lore.

Instantly finding the book Rogue had kept, she took it out and read the cover: 'Of Dragons And Their Magic'. The book was huge, she couldn't curl her fingers around its binding. It looked positively ancient, with frayed ends and the cover was barely holding up.

This was it.

She gingerly opened the yellowing pages, and when she tried to read it her heart dropped. The language wasn't one she recognised. Rogue had known it apparently, because he had read it successfully. Her admiration for him, which had developed when he came into the library with a book, grew. So there were dragonslayers who not only knew how to read multiple languages, but enjoyed the exercise. Sighing, she put the book into a bag she had brought today specifically for this purpose, and went back upstairs.

Her eyes roamed about the whole guild and rested on the only person she thought could help her right now. She marched up to the table of the Thunder Legion. It was almost empty, with it's only occupant being her target. Good. "Hello Freed." The green haired man looked up to her and responded politely. "Good afternoon Lucy. To what do I owe the visit?"

Lucy's first choice would have been Levy, but she wasn't there in the guild. And she wanted to find out what she needed before she went with Natsu tonight. She didn't think it would amount to much, but she didn't want to take a chance to meet up with Natsu and let anything happen to her, again. So Freed it was she would apply to. But she didn't want to open the book in the guild hall, because apart from the general noise, Rogue was sitting in one corner with Gajeel, reading. She didn't want him to know about the book.

"Ah, well, you see there is this book I wanted to read, but I don't recognise the language. I was wondering whether you could help me?" At that he smiled. "Of course, it would by my pleasure. Where is this book in question?" Lucy fidgeted with the strap of her bag nervously. "A-About that, I was hoping that you could come to my apartment. It's, well, I don't want anyone to find about the book." He looked confused, but he agreed.

Soon they were in her home, and Lucy took the book out of her bag. She handed the delicate book to Freed, who handled it with equal care. He opened the book at random. "I know this language, it is the dilect of the old ages. The age of the dragons. In fact, this book is about dragons and their magic, but of course the cover is in the common tongue." Lucy stared at the rune mage, impressed. "So, what did you want to read in this?"

She hesitated once before diving in. "I wanted to know what it has to say on the subject of mating." Confusion clouded his face and cleared just as quickly. "Ah, I got it. I can guess why you were worried about everyone finding out."

"Yes, about that. Can you please not tell anyone about this? I don't want them to find out. It will just make everything awkward." Freed considered it for some time and then consented. "So, mating. It won't take me long to find it, and then I'll write it down for you. Is that okay?" Lucy nodded and then like a proper hostess offered him something to eat. He didn't want anything, so he declined like a proper gentleman.

Lucy was amazed that someone from Fairy Tail could be so polite. In half an hour he had the write up ready and handed it to her. Thank you Freed. You really can't understand how much this means to me."

"It's nothing, it feels good to help in any way I can. I know a lot about your 'situation' because of Laxus-sama, so I can comprehend your curiousity. It's really nothing." He offered Lucy to come with him to the guild, but she wanted to read what he had written.

The moment he was gone she jumped on the translation he had left and started reading.

 _ **Dragon Mating**_

 _Mating insures the survival of their species, and is thus seen as one of the most important rituals of the dragons. No dragon is truly complete without their mate, and no two dragons can have the same mate. A dragon's mate is individual to them, but mates are not just born, they are made. Without proper emotional and physical attachment, mating cannot be done._

 _ **Stages of Mating-**_

 _ **Marking**_ _\- No dragon can truly know who is their mate, and thus the male dragons mark a desirable female. A female can have more than one mark, but it rarely happens since marking is only done when the dragons are very close. Marking merges the essence of the male on the female, making it known that they are pursuing her._

 _ **Courting**_ _\- Males who have marked a female court the female to form an emotional bond between them, which is necessary for Mating. With multiple suitors, courting has had a tendancy to get violent. Successful courtship is noted by the female._

 _ **Mating**_ _\- The final step in the union of the dragons, Mating is done when the female and male have developed a successful emotional bond. The physical bond between the dragons erases all marks on the female except the one of the mate._

 _ **Effects**_ _-_

 _After Marking, the male dragon becomes aggressive, violent, possessive, lascivious and vulnerable to the female. The female becomes confident, emotional, violent and lascivious. During courtship, if emotional bonds are successfully made, the marked dragons can feel each others stronger emotions. Mating with their mate makes the male dragon stronger and improves their physical prowess._

 _Dragons mate for life, and the bond of mating cannot be broken by any external means. Once mated, the only was to revert back is when the mate dies. Dragon's not destined for each other can be successfully mated if courtship is successful, but the visa versa is not applicable._

As Lucy read, and re-read, the extract she felt an emotion she should have felt the minute she had known she had been marked. She was afraid.

What had she done?

* * *

Laxus-3

Rogue-1

Sting-1

Natsu-1

* * *

 **Soooooooo, everyone has asked Lucy out! Yay! Progress!**

 **I have a question. Is the summary of the story vague? Should I change it? Please tell me TT-TT**

 **jhdavis1103- First I was planning** _ **exactly**_ **that. You know, having Rogue sleep on her balcony. But it had a very Juvia feel to it, so I abandoned the plan. Lol. Hope you liked this chapter! Your chapter is coming real soon, I promise!**

 **Guest (Terrakion96)- Hi, thank you for reading so far! I really think right now that the story is actually leaning towards RoLu or LaLu, but that might change. No promises. But again, RoLu. It's my life (yeah, I am so far gone).**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited this story, seriously I love you guys.**


	14. You have Cancer?

**Author's Note- Hey guys! Here is Natsu's date!**

 **I am sad to say this, but this might be the only update for some time now. LaLu week is coming, and I want to devote my attention to it, and not to mention my exams are coming.**

 **I will definitely try to squeeze in one more update. Keyword is TRY. When I say some time, I mean like a week. Nothing as long as two weeks.**

 **Do you guys like fluff? And RoLu? Check out my one shot Cocoa and Sugar!**

* * *

Lucy got so engrossed in reading the extract on dragon mating she didn't even notice the time till the sun had gone down. Jumping up she ran to her bathroom, because in an hour or so she was supposed to meet Natsu.

Quickly running her bath, she got in. It was about halfway when, once again, Mira's words sunk into her. "What if it really is a date?" She out loud. "But this is Natsu! What if though, what if he is courting me?" At that thought her face became tomato red as she submerged herself in her bath till her nose.

Once done, she didn't loiter around and instantly ran to her dresser, trying to decide what to wear. Dress after dress was taken out, considered, rejected and thrown in a pile behind her. Just as she was about to give up, she picked up a dress she had forgotten she even had. It was a blue halter dress which gathered at her waist and flowed down till her knees. The blue was pale, periwinkle blue and it was pure cotton. Cute and dainty.

It was perfect.

And the irony was that it was a dress she had bought when she had some money left from a mission with Natsu and Happy. Quickly slipping into the dress, she hunted for matching accessories. Silver earings and flats completed the outfit. She probably had half an hour left.

"Gate of the Great Crab I open thee, Cancer!"

"What hairstyle do you want today, ebi?" Lucy quickly explained her situation and Cancer got on the task at hand. Curls were taken from the front and pinned to the back with a blue pin.

Lucy was ready.

At the last minute she added her belt with her keys to the dress, who knew what Natsu could be up to? And anyway, she wasn't going anywhere without her keys. Her legs started their robotic march to the destination, while she flustered over the fact that this was technically her first pre-informed date.

If it really was a date.

* * *

"Here, take this picnic basket. I got Elfman to prepare the food, because Mira refused to help and Lisanna was not there. Don't. Eat. It. Now." Erza handed the basket laden with delicacies to the fire dragonslayer cautiously. She knew that Gray had a spare basket, but that was for emergencies. And for when they will spy on Lucy and Natsu.

But for once Natsu had a serious expression on his face. "I won't. Igneel told me that the courtship is make or break in mating. This has to go perfectly." Gray stared at Natsu with wonder. "If you really have intelligence, why don't you ever show it heat rod?"

"Shut up Ice Queen." He looked queasy, as though they were on a train. "What if Lucy doesn't like it?" Natsu's voice was small, and full of worry. Erza gave him a soft smile. "Don't worry Natsu! You know lushy is a weirdo and likes all of this mushy stuff, and she loves the stars. She will be very happy! And Elfman cooks just as good as Mira!" Happy hovered over Natsu's head and pointed to the celestial bodies who's counterparts Lucy commanded.

Gray turned to see a certain blonde approaching, even though she was still quite far away. "Okay, Lucy's coming. And damn, she really thought this is a date, she is looking great." Suddenly something punched his face and he fell down. "What was that for flamebrain?"

"Luce is mine." He growled. Gray scoffing at the fire mage. "You know that Lucy is like my sister more than anything else." Erza helped him up again and nodded once at Natsu. "We will be nearby if you need any help."

"Thanks Erza. Really, this means a lot." She slapped his shoulder once with a 'go get'em' air, and Natsu's knees buckled. "Remember Natsu, stargazing will require patience. Don't lose it, Lucy will not appreciate it." And then Gray and Erza left with Happy flying over them. Natsu took a deep breath.

This was it.

He let it out slowly, trying to calm himself. Igneel's words rang through his head. _Natsu, finding a mate is the most important thing in a dragon's life. Without a mate, you will always be incomplete._ He could smell her, her sweet and fruity scent wafting towards him. "Hey Natsu." He turned and his heart stopped beating.

Lucy was pretty. Very. It was the second time his brain had said this, with the first being the party after the Grand Magic Games. Her skin seemed to glow in the starlight, and her hair shimmered. Even the tiniest bit of movement sent ripples down her flowy dress, again making her look ethereal Her eyes were warm with a fire different to what he produced, a fire he never really could grasp.

"Hey Luce! You came just in time. Let's sit down." She looked at him curiously, her face pink. "Ne Natsu, why did you call me?"

"Well, today is the new moon, so the stars are fully visible. I thought you might like to stargaze with me? I even have some food, we can make a picnic out of it!" Lucy stared at Natsu in shock. After what seemed like and eternity to him she beamed at him. "Natsu, I would love that. Thank you." Her voice was soft.

They sat down on the mat he had laid out and Natsu leaned on the tree trunk under which they were sitting. It had taken Natsu and the rest an hour to find this particular spot. They were under a huge sakura tree, but the branches were such that they gave an inhibited view of their starry roof. Even the sky was complying with him, because the Milky Way was glowing with particular brightness.

Lucy opened the picnic basket and gaped. "Natsu, from where did you get this food?" He laughed nervously. "Ah, you know. I got it from the guild's kitchen." Thankfully Lucy didn't comment further, because he knew that if she found out that Elfman had prepared it, that would lead to more questions. She handed him a sandwich, while she herself took a tartlet. The sandwich was just how Natsu liked it- meaty and spicy. From the smell of the tartlet, he knew that it had a lot of veggies, cheese and no meat.

Small talk began as they ate, Natsu keeping her entertained by recalling some of his funny moments from childhood till recent months. As Natsu acted out a particularly funny story with fevor, Lucy laughed out loudly. He felt pleased knowing that he was the reason she was so happy.

Soon the food was history, just a chocolate shake remained which Lucy sipped, content. He was once again sitting with his back supported by the tree, while Lucy put her head on his shoulder, just so that he could place his chin on it if he wanted. She was leaning on him, slurping the shake and looking at the sky.

Natsu had never felt such peace in his life.

As they enjoyed each others company in silence, Natsu heard some hushed laughter. Frowning, he listened. "Flamebrain can't stay this still when his life depends on it, but he can do it when with Lucy."

"Gray, be quiet. Natsu might hear you. And pass me another sandwich. I have to say, Natsu was on to something with hot sauce in sandwiches."

Natsu cursed them in his mind, couldn't they be more silent? He felt Lucy shift and gave up on listening to them. "Natsu, can you do something for me?" Her voice was as soft as the smile on her lips. "Of course Luce, anything."

"I don't feel like shouting, I am just too relaxed. Could you please inform Gray and Erza that there is no need to chaperone us, or spy on us, and that they can go home? Oh, and Happy too." Lucy's facial expression didn't waver and Natsu fought the urge to laugh, because he knew that they were near enough to hear her. "You heard Luce. Go back to the guild Stripper, you too Erza and Happy."

Some bushes on their side made a lot of noise as the three ran to the guild, embarrassed at being caught. Now that they were alone, Natsu wrapped his arms around the waist of the female with him. He could feel the temperature of her cheeks rise, and hear the accelerated heartbeats, but he didn't say anything. Nor did he remove his arms.

"Look Natsu, Cancer is out." Natsu whipped his head around, trying to locate the spirit and Lucy let out a giggle. "I meant the stars Natsu. Cancer is in the heavens." At that she pointed it out to Natsu, who now remembered his lessons by Erza. "Ah, Cancer. The Great Crab."

Lucy giggled again. "Correct. Someone's been paying attention! Do you know that Cancer is actually my zodiac sign?" He stared at her, confused. All the lessons by Erza to make sure he doesn't look like a fool gone down the drain. "What's a zodiac sign?" The glint in Lucy's eyes told him that any reaction apart from the one he gave would have left her highly shocked.

"Well, it is a myth about the stars. In certain months, certain constellations are in their prime, and it is said that your personality and character traits are affected by the stars over you during your birth. So since I was born under the influence of Cancer, I am a Cancerian." Natsu stared at her in wonder. "So is that why you are so weird and confused?" He recalled Cancer being a crab but saying shrimp all the time.

Lucy hit his forearm playfully. "Idiot, that is not it. Cancerian's are creative, poetic. They are also extremely faithful and compassionate. They care, sometimes too much. The bad traits are laziness, stubbornness and dependance." He poked Lucy in her stomach. "Explains your lazy ass."

"Hey!" Lucy really did try to sound offended, but ended up laughing. "Ah, who am I kidding, I am lazy. At least I am happy being lazy." Natsu pulled her closer to himself. "Compassionate, huh?" He whispered in her ear and felt a shiver run through her body.

"Yes," she whispered back, "but is it all just talk. Nobody knows whether the stars really affect you or not." Natsu pressed his lips right under her ear. "The creative part tells us about your writing." Another shiver went down her spine when he pressed his lips behind her neck. That is when he noticed it. "Hey, didn't you have a mark on your neck?"

"I still have it actually. I have just covered it up." Natsu's hot breath blew over her jawline softly. "Mine too?" Lucy shook her head in response. Suddenly he smelled the most delicious scent he had ever known. Sweet and musky, it was coming from the woman in his arms. He turned her to face him.

Her eyes were fiery, her cheeks a shade of pink deeper than his hair. Her breath was coming in short bursts, and her lips were slightly parted. Natsu felt a heat he had never felt before coil in his stomach, and his hand automatically brushed away a stray strand of hair from her face. "Why not?" His voice sounded different to him.

"No point. Nobody can see it." Her legs were placed on either side of his hips, and her breasts were pressing into his chest. His arms were still around her waist, interlocking themselves behind her. They both just looked, unsure of what to do. Well, at least he was, he didn't know what was going through her head.

He wished he did.

Just then an owl hooted in some tree, breaking the tension in the air. After staring at each other awkwardly, they cracked up. Soon Lucy was back in her initial position, and they were chatting like nothing had happened.

When Lucy started yawning, Natsu removed her from him and packed up their picnic basket and mat. Offering her his hand, they went back to her place, only to drop her off for once, with their fingers interwoven together.

"Thank you for tonight Natsu."

"Anything for you Luce."

* * *

 **So did you guys like it? Was Natsu too OOC?**

 **According to the English translation of the manga, Lucy's birthday is on 1st of July.**

 **Now that two dates were done with Laxus and Natsu's perspective, should I do the other two with Lucy's?**

 **QueenoftheMermaids- I'll definitely keep it in mind for the next date *wink*. Some Lucy** **action isn't half bad actually.**

 **jhdavis1103- Ah, nothing is really better than Rogue in his ponytail *drools***

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favourited this story!**

 **Fizz out.**


	15. An excess of Erza

**Author's Note- You guys are the best, you know? I am so sorry for the late update, but it has been one hell of a week. What with my exams starting and LaLu Week, I barely managed to finish this chapter today. It took a week of writing this to finish it.**

 **I have taken some liberties with Lucy's magic.**

 **I love you guys. The next update will be after 25th March.**

* * *

Instead of sending his suit on Saturday, Yukino had herself come from Crocus on Friday. It was just pure chance that when Sting was leaving the guild with Lector, after asking Lucy out, he smelled her in the general vicinity. Quickly grabbing a protesting Levy, he had rushed to find the celestial mage.

Thankfully they found her successfully and nobody else knew she was in town, they took her to their latest base camp, i.e. Sting's room in the inn.

"So, why are you here?" He asked his guild member. "Well, I saw a job request in the next town, and since you wanted you suit and everything, I decided to take it and come to drop off the suit too. Besides, I was hoping to meet Lucy-san." Sting and Levy sighed collectively.

"You can't see her. Otherwise she will ask what you were doing here." At that Yukino looked confused. "I came to the next town for a job. Two of my guild members, including the guild master may I add, are in Magnolia. Why can't I drop by?" For the first time in his life since he had met Levy, he saw the tiny solid script mage at a loss for words. "That, that is an excellent piece of logic."

"And why can't Lucy-san know I am in town to drop off Sting's suit?" Again, Sting and Levy sighed simultaneously. Sting just shook his head. "You explain."

Levy explained the situation to the celestial mage. "Wow, poor Lucy-san. So you plan to take her on a date?" Sting smirked. "Not just any date. I will be taking her to the best damn date of her entire life. Till now, that is. Once she will be mine, then every date will be the best." As Sting got into the details of the planned date, Levy noted that Yukino looked a little crestfallen.

Once Sting was finished, Yukino got up and rummaged through her luggage. She took out a perfectly folded suit and handed it to Sting. "You should try it once, make sure it really is good enough or not." Sting grabbed the clothes and locked himself in the bathroom.

"So, how have you been Yukino?" Levy asked the Sabertooth mage. "I'm good Levy-san. Just getting used to the new guild. I didn't know that this was the reason Sting had been in Magnolia for so long. Rufus didn't say anything on the matter, so I just popped up. Had I known, I wouldn't have come, I would have just sent it." Levy shook her head at the girl. "That really is no reason to just not visit. And anyway, how does it matter that Sting is pursuing Lucy or not to visit?" Yukino didn't notice the sly smile on Levy's face as she spluttered out something. Just then a door slammed open and Sting strutted out of the bathroom. Both the girls stared at him in shock. It was Levy who recovered first.

"Who knew you could clean up so nicely Sting?"

At that comment Sting's expression grew confused as he tried to see whether it was praise or an insult. Deciding it to be the former pleased him, so praise it became. Yukino on the other hand just gaped at the blond man, her cheeks dusted the very faintest of pink. Sting didn't notice it, but Levy did.

And it was then that Levy voiced a concern everyone had overlooked. "Do you have any accessories to match the suit?" Sting blinked at her a few times and she sighed. "Do you have matching shoes? Cufflinks? Tie? Tieclip?" Sting snorted. "I am going as the Great Sting Eucliffe, not some pansy. No tie. Cufflinks, okay fine I'll get cufflinks. And shoes, I'll have to get shoes."

And so Sting was escorted by Yukino and Levy through all the shops of Magnolia, looking for the perfect accessories. But at every shop, Sting had some problem or the other. "Here, this is literally the last shop I know about which sells formal shoes. It's near Gajeel's house too, so we can drop by if you want to." Just then Sting stopped walking, as he smelt a scent he really didn't welcome right now, which was weird to him since he was practically his brother. "Rogue."

"Sting." The man was in front of them, with Frosch on his shoulder. "What are you doing here? And Yukino, what brings you to Magnolia?" Levy and Yukino stopped behind Sting. "Nothin' really, why are you here? And as for Yukino, she had a job in the neighbouring town."

"I see. I have been staying with Gajeel. I was just returning back to his house." He glared at the shadow dragonslayer, who glared back. "So, I heard you are taking Lucy out tomorrow night." Sting growled under his breath, making sure Rogue was the only one to hear it. "And what if I am? You gonna stop me?" He stayed silent, as was his usual habit.

Sensing that the man wasn't answering any time soon, he continued towards the store. "I am also courting her. So are Laxus and Natsu. Do you know that?" He stopped, but didn't turn. "So what? I am still gonna get her." And then he left Rogue standing there as he motioned for Levy and Yukino to follow him.

"No, I am." Rogue didn't worry about shouting it out, because he knew that the blond man had heard him.

* * *

Lucy's eyelids fluttered as she tired, and failed, to go back into her dream world. Resigning herself to get up, she opened her eyes. She hadn't wanted to wake up, because her dream had been pleasant, extremely pleasant. She couldn't recall the exact dream, but she remembered it being warm and gentle. She slid out of her bed and headed towards her bathroom.

It was as she brushed her teeth that she remembered what she had done the day before, and almost choked on the paste.

 _She had gone on a successful date with Natsu Dragneel!_

She was still amazed by this. Many things had happened yesterday which had thrown her mind in a loop.

The date was practically perfect. The food was amazing, the stars bright, and actually it had been the night of the full moon, so they had shown with even more brightness. There hadn't been even a wisp of a cloud to block the amazing view.

Natsu had found the activity fun without it entailing fighting dozen people. And let's not forget he had actually sat still with her, perfectly content without showing any form of restlessness or boredom. He had been _romantic_. Very.

She had wanted to touch him, to let her fingers reach every crevice of his person. Her lips had positively itched to kiss his. And he had reciprocated the sentiment.

Lastly, she finally knew exactly what had happened to her. She now understood what Gajeel had meant when he had told her that they might end up killing each other. They were courting her, and apparently it has caused violence before. She understood every lurch of her stomach, every look she had given to them to admire their features, and every touch she had shared with them.

The biggest surprise was that she didn't mind. Her brain kept throwing reason after reason to be angry at the lot of them, but her heart refused to comply. All she minded was that they didn't tell her exactly what they had done, and that they were fighting among themselves. That she minded a lot, but other than that she didn't want to stop.

Because she had enjoyed herself more with Laxus and Natsu than she had in years. And she was attracted to them even before they had marked her, so no harm done there. Had it made her get romantic feelings for them which hadn't existed, she would have been pissed. But it was just building on something that had already existed.

Knowing that meant acknowledging the feelings she had for the men. She could easily say that Sting was just pure sex appeal. She found him attractive, to say in the least. Rogue, she was mystified by. Her initial fear of him had died down the moment she had realised that he was nothing like his future. He was intelligent, quiet and well read. He was handsome, extremely. But unlike the other's, she could never understand what made him tick. He was an enigma, one she was dying to unravel and claim as her's.

For Laxus she had to dig deep. She had, the moment she and seen him, definitely noticed his abnormally good looks. But it was after he had joined the guild again that she had really started harbouring some emotions for him. She noticed every time he tried to make an effort. Helping Levy in a job. Completing some of Master's paperwork. Giving advice to Wendy. She hadn't even noticed that she had kept track of him till now.

And then came Natsu. She didn't need to even think about him. He was her bestest friend, her partner, her saviour, her knight in shining armour, the semi permanent house guest. The list could go on and on. And ironically, he was the one she was the most confused by. Because she knew she loved him. But what was it? Platonic, or otherwise? She never tried to work it out, and now that the mark was playing up her feelings, she couldn't tell.

Sighing she fixed some breakfast for herself and ate it in silence. Since the day she had thrown the three dragonslayers out, she hadn't had a single break in by the guild members. Any of them. She guessed that the news must have spread, what with gossips like Cana and Lisanna it wasn't something wondrous. Before she knew it, her mind wandered back to her date with the fire mage.

Hurriedly doing the dishes, she ran to her bathroom. She didn't want to be late for her outing with Rogue. A quick bath had to suffice, she wasn't planning to take a chance. Gauging the sun outside, she had realised that it was going to be a really hot afternoon and thus skipped her skirts in favour of a pair of denim shorts. A white, round neck top with pale red seams hugged her torso and a new pair of knee length brown boots were on her feet. Sliding her belt with her keys attached in the loops of her shorts, she stared at herself in the mirror.

Opening the messy bun she had made in the morning, she brushed through her hair with a comb and left it at that. Grabbing some jewels and shoving them in her pockets, she started for the guild. She had made great time, because when she reached it was only twelve. "Hey Mira!" She greeted the barmaid cheerfully.

"Lucy, how was last night?" She turned to see her redheaded friend she had made Natsu shoo away yesterday. "Hi Erza, it was great. Everything was perfect." Erza looked pleased. "So, how are you?"

"I just remembered. Laxus was asking me about an armour he had seen on me. But I just can't understand which one he is talking about. Apparently your spirit copied me." At that Lucy looked confused for a second before she started laughing. Her eyes twinkling with mirth, she whipped out her key.

"Gate of the Twins I open thee, Gemini!"

"Peri Peri." The twin blue spirits popped up next to her. "Hey guys, can you turn into Erza for me?" At that they transformed into the red head. And Erza gaped at them. So did a lot of other mages of the guild.

Her hair was till her chin, like last time, and her spear was in her grip. Everyone stared at the fimilar figure. The only think weird was the uncharacteristic grin on her face, thanks to Gemini.

"E-Erza Knightwalker?!" The requip mage finally found her voice. "Yes, you see I can't have Gemini copy someone who has more magical power than me. Which includes you. But even I didn't know that Gemini had somehow gotten to touch her. One day I had been thinking about how I could technically copy anyone from Edolas because they don't have magic in their bodies, and was mourning the wasted opportunity when Gemini told me that they had actually gotten two people from Edolas- Lucy Ashley and Erza Knightwalker. Pretty neat, right?" Lucy smirked at the shocked expressions of half the guild.

"Lu-chan, that is too clever." Levy was laughing at her friend's smartness. Now Lucy could always have Erza help her out. And everyone knew that both the Erza's were equally matched. "Lucy, that was very smart of you. May I borrow Gemini sometime to spar with her?" Lucy nodded, more than willing to help her friend. "Just don't hurt my spirits. Gemini, would you mind?"

"No, it would be our pleasure to help you. And with her reflexes we will be fine." Just then she turned to see that one hour had passed. She quickly dismissed Gemini and walked to the end of the guild, near the door. And she wasn't disappointed.

"Hello Lucy. I hope I am not late." Rogue and just arrived. "No, you are right on time. I just came early to hang around in the guild." He smiled at her. "Let's go then, shall we?"

He offered her his hand, and she instantly slid her's into it. "Yes Rogue."

* * *

 **I used Erza in the Laxus chapter, so I thought I should explain it.**

 **LovelyLovelyLove- Thanks! I am glad you like this story!**

 **Vilchen- *panicked* I-I'm sorry! It's Natsu! He's the innocent chap! It would have been weird right? I'M SORRY!**

 **MidnightCeleste- I am sooo happy that you like my writing and story! And yes, I have taken you advise and the other two chapters will be with Lucy's POV. Thank you for reading!**

 **kurahieiritr JIO- You're right, actually. Laxus and Rogue are the favourites simply because of common interests. Natsu gets her, but he has his faults. But then, so do the rest. Once the mate is chosen, the rest will lose their interest. Sting, I admit, has absolutely no chance with her. And funny enough, no one has actually asked me what will happen, or requested for their favorite to win her. All people have done is cheer their preferred man on.**

 **deltacarman- Hey there! Hope you liked this chapter too...although it didn't have anything.**

 **QueenoftheMermaids- I LAUGHED SO HARD. Damn. I should have had Happy sing "Kiss the Girl" XD Yay, I like RoLu and LaLu too!**

 **dragonlady98- I am glad you liked my story!**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited this story!**

 **Fizz out.**


	16. Fellow Bookworm

**Author's Note- Hey guys! I know I had said that the next update will be 26th, but I started this chapter a few days ago and HAD TO FINISH IT.**

 **I just can't leave something half done.**

 **This is for jhdavis1103! As promised.**

 **Next update- After my exam, which is 25th. But I don't know how long it'll take to finish it. Max three days?**

 **This is Rogue's date. Heads up.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer-** _I don't own the Inheritance Cycle. That's the work of the amazing Christopher Paolini._

* * *

For some time they walked contentedly, hand in hand, till they reached the market square of Magnolia. Lucy's prediction turned out to be correct, the sun was beating down their backs, and she was regretting her boots.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she observed the man next to her. He was tugging at the neck of his grey shirt with his free hand, and his cheeks were tainted very faint pink. His hair was once again in a ponytail, and he kept pushing his bangs away from his face. The heat was affecting him him too. Devoid of his cloak and the many, many layers he wore, Lucy could see that he wasn't as bulky as she had believed. In fact, he was the leanest of all the dragon slayers she had met (excluding Wendy).

"Where would you like to go first Lucy?" He broke her out of her reverie. Her face flushed upon seeing the smirk tugging at his lips, and she had no doubt that he knew she was checking him out. "Um, the bookstore?" Her voice was a pitch higher; squeaky, and she mentally berated herself for being caught off guard. Clearing her throat, she continued. "I mean, we can go check it out. Hopefully by the time we will be done, it'll be lunchtime." He nodded at her. "Is there something else you wish to do?"

She did have something else to do, but she didn't think it was a good idea telling Rogue about it. "Ah, you see, I have some errands to run. I'll do them after your lunch, so you'll be free to go home." His eyes narrowed slightly, but he didn't anything on it. "Let's go then. Where is the store?"

Once inside the store, both of them breathed a sigh of relief. Without the sun threatening to scorch them, their bodies felt much better. Rogue made for a random section of the place, with Lucy in tow due to their interlocked fingers. But she didn't want to let go, and apparently neither did Rogue.

He walked in front of her, pulling her behind him. Her eyes rested on his back, hungrily taking in the visage in front of her. His damp shirt (due to the sweating they both had done) was clinging to his back deliciously. His chiseled muscles were heavily defined, rippling at every movement of his body. Lucy could _feel_ the sudden warmth in her stomach, and moisture pool there; something she still was unaccustomed to.

She knew that if it really was desire, then it was originating from the dragon marks on her body. But that didn't stop her from staring at the man shamelessly. Or the fantasies that flitted through her mind.

She was so glad nobody could actually see what went through her brain, she would have died of mortification right then and there.

Rogue stopped at a shelf and took out a book with his free hand. He stared at the title, and exclaimed. "Yes! Dang it, why couldn't this shop open in Crocus too? I have been looking for this since _ages_." Curious, she glanced at the cover. A gold dragon met her eyes with the word 'Brisingr' written on it in gold lettering. Excitement only a fellow book reader can generate flooded her system. "You read the _Inheritance_ series too?" His eyes widened.

"You too? I have only read the first two till now though, no book store in Crocus has any of the other instalments. If fact, they only had a few copies of _Eragon_ , I read _Eldest_ from a library in Clover Town." A grin stretched her lips. " I have the entire series. But my favourite is _Eragon_ especially his fight with Durza in the end! Who's your favorite character?" His eyes lit up. "I really like Murtagh, even though he's an antagonist. He always drew the short straw, always the enemy. And we both know that Thorn was more powerful thanks to Galbatorix. What about you?"

"Well, I love Saphria. Her majesty and generally scathing tongue really made her a very interesting character. And the way the Elves fawned over her, and she enjoyed it? Pricelessly hilarious. You want the second one too? They have the whole series here!" For the first time, she saw Rogue _grinning_.

And it made her heart skip a few beats.

Although her face felt as though she could fry eggs on it, he didn't seem to notice. "Yes please! I love to have the full collection of the things I like! And how's _Brisingr_ anyway?" She had never seen him so enthusiastic about anything, and it was contagious. Her lips were stretched taunt, but she didn't care. "Oh it's amazing! And you will never guess why it's called that!"

She had never actually had someone like Rogue to discuss books like these with. Levy had always read them, so there was no room for her telling anyone how the book will turn out to be. And Freed, well, he didn't read fiction. Rogue was the perfect listener, keeping quiet when necessary and asking questions at the right moment.

It was when Lucy started taking Rogue to the shelf with the entire series that she realised their hands were still interlinkied. But she didn't want to lose the contact. His calloused fingers felt _right_ wrapped with her's. And apparently either he hadn't realised, or he didn't care.

When they got of the book store, both Rogue and Lucy had a paper bag clutched in their free hands. A book she had immensely liked reading had caught her eye. Still not dropping their hands, they made their way across to a nearby café.

It was a tiny place, cozy and right up Lucy's alley. They entered the quaint café with the tinkling of a bell. Finally letting go of her hand, Rogue pulled a chair out for Lucy and got her seated before sitting down himself. She blushed at his chivalric action, not used to such gentlemanly behaviour of late. Rogue's merits list got yet another point, something which had drastically grown in the short she had gotten to know him.

It was ironic considering their first meeting.

"See anything good?" Lucy asked Rogue, who was looking at the board with the menu over the cashier's counter. He nodded, but didn't elaborate on it. Instead, he asked her, "what would you like?"

After some thought, sh relayed her order to him. He went up to the cash counter and ordered. It was just the opportunity she had needed. Quickly whipping out the marker she had bought- the shop had sold stationary too- she scribbled some words. She hoped her writing would be legible, but didn't slow down.

Just as she placed the packet back in it's place, Rogue returned with a tray in hand, laden with delicacies. He set down a cold hazelnut cappuccino and a strawberry mousse in front of her- her order. She tasted her coffee and sighed contently. Curious, she looked at his food.

He was calmly sipping what looked like a chocolate shake with chocolate sauce drizzle over it's top. His plate contained a slice of a pure, dark chocolate truffle cake- complete with chocolate icing. "I see you like chocolate." She contained a giggle that threatened to escape when a faint blush dusted his cheeks. "I like it's taste. And it seems like you are partial to strawberries."

Beaming, she nodded. "I love strawberries! How'd you guess?" He gave her a soft smile, one that made her stomach perform acrobatics. "You ordered the strawberry mousse. And other than that, you're always having strawberry milkshake whenever I see you in your guild."

It was her turn to blush. He noticed that in just the few days they've been here? "Yeah, I do." Soon their conversation had drifted to other favourite books they had in common and before she knew it, they were out on the street again.

"I ha-" she started saying.

"So ar-" he said at the same time.

They stopped abruptly. "You first." Said Rogue. She shook her head. "No, you go first." He must have noticed her stubbornness, because he gave in. "Okay, I was just asking what errands you have to run. Maybe I can accompany you? I don't have anything planned today anyway."

She hesitated. "Well, you see, I was actually just going to buy some clothes." He raised an eyebrow at the statement, but nodded. "So I'm coming with you." As though an afterthought, he smirked and added. "I can carry the bags."

Her mind was torn in different directions. She didn't really think he'd appreciate the reason for her dress shopping, but he _offered_ \- voluntarily- to carry her bags.

No man did that _willingly_.

But this thought process was shoved at the back. His smirk- devious and knowing- was all that she could concentrate on. The points of his canines were highly noticeable, and his eyes were dancing with mirth. He looked _good_. Too good. It was the first time she had seen him with such a mischievous expression, and she was dazzled by simply how sexy it looked.

Disarmed by his smirk, she mutely nodded at his offer. Taking her hand once again, he started going towards the clothing shops. "So what kind of clothes were you looking for?" His face was back to his impassive front.

"Um, kinda formal. Night wear." His face seemed to harden, but otherwise didn't say anything ok the matter. "Do you know the location of a shop which sells such clothes?" Taking the lead, she nodded once again. "Yeah, it's right around the corner."

They entered a posh storefront, and Lucy instantly made beeline for the section which sold the evening dresses. She had been to the store often, even if to simply window-shop. But today, she was on a mission.

Leaving Rogue's hand- who looked like a lost puppy amidst the sheer amount of female clothing- she started browsing through her options. Taking dresses off the rack, she would put them against her body and see their effect in the mirror on the side.

Holding a pale mauve gossamer sundress, she turned to the brunette with her. "Hey Rogue, how will this look?" Looking at the dress intently, he scrunched up his eyebrows. Giggling at the adorable face he was making, she put it back. "It's not what I am looking for anyway, it's fine."

She felt a soft fabric as her hands delved deeper into the cluster of clothes hanging on their bar. She knew what the material was- chiffon. She slid up her finger over it and locked them on it's hanger. Quickly taking it off the rack, she gasped.

It was exactly what she was looking for.

It was a black evening dress, primarily chiffon with lace over the chiffon of the bodice. The sleeves were pure lace and full- till her wrists. It had a mandrin collar, with buttons on it's right side. Peeking inside the collar, she was relieved to find that it was her size. "I'm gonna try this one." She quickly informed Rogue and ran to the dressing room.

Stripping at a speed that would make Gray proud, she shimmied into the dress. Turning, she observed her reflection. The dress hugged her curves till her knees, from where it flared out. Even the sleeves were a snug fit. The collar was also just lace, the chiffon under it ending at the top of her breasts.

Movement made the free fabric ripple, the material smooth and comfortable. Even though the dress was tight, it wasn't restricting her movement in the least. It accentuated her curves, and felt like a second skin.

Highly satisfied with the dress, she stepped out of the room and went where she had left Rogue. She came up from his behind, and cleared her throat.

"So, how is this?"

* * *

 **I am so sorry for the sub par chapter, it's 2 'o' clock- in the morning. But I vowed to finish it before sleeping.**

 **I'm sorry, I'll reply to the reviews in the next chapter! I'm so tired. Please forgive me! *Cries due to many reasons, but mainly because couldn't talk to you wonderful people***

 **All in all, thanks to everyone who reviewed. You guys make my day. I promise I'll reply to each and every single one of you!**

 **Fizz out.**


	17. Rogue Cheney- Part Time Mind Reader

**Author's Note- I am so so so sorry for not updating on time! First I had this very stupid writers block, and of that wasn't enough, my phone started acting up.**

 **...please forgive me, I can't stop loving you~**

 **Okay, I am also apologising in advance for this chapter. Please don't kill me, the death was necessary. It really was. I know you all love him, but it was.**

* * *

"So, how is this?"

Lucy stared at him nervously as his jaw dropped open. She knew it didn't look _bad_ on her, so maybe he was shocked that it was a little fancy? "Um, it's for a dinner, so I tho-"

"Fuck Lucy, you look perfect."

His reaction threw her mind in a loop. Firstly, it was the only time she had heard Rogue curse. Secondly, the timbre of his voice was different, harsh and raw. It was the same tone she associated with the dragon slayer's growls. Lastly, his dark gaze was intensly focused on her, roaming about every inch of her.

And all three facts combined were threatening to shut her brain down.

He was next to her in an instant, and his hands rested themselves on her hips. Applying light pressure, they brought her even closer, and her body pressed against his.

The blush in the bookshop had nothing on the one which was spread across her cheeks now. Her face was flaming, and it seemed like her heart was trying to break free from her ribcage with the force it was beating.

Before she could do anything, he nuzzled her. He lightly ran his nose from her collarbone till the place of his mark on her neck. Her legs were faintly trembling. His hands inched upwards, and stopped just below her ribs. He shifted his face and she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. "This dress is for your date with Sting, right?" He whispered in her ear, voice husky and low.

"Y-Yeah." She had to struggle to keep her lips firmly pressed together- so as not to let any sound escape- as he nipped at her ear lobe. Withdrawing from her side, he faced her again. She was suddenly struck by how short she was to him. He was at least four inches taller than her, looking down at her with his crimson gaze burning her from the inside. "Go change back like a good girl, or I'll end up doing something no one here will appreciate."

Fervently nodding at his order- which was barely a whisper- she quickly scurried back to get dressing room the moment he let her hips go. She felt feverish as she removed the dress. It was as though she could still feel his fingers on her body. Her hands unconsciously went up to the ear he had lightly grazed his teeth over.

She didn't realise how long she just stood there, lost in her thoughts, but there was a sudden pounding on the door which shook her out of her reverie. Hurriedly redressing, she went back out. It seems quite a cue had developed, waiting for her to come out. Apologising profusely, she left the room.

"Lucy." She turned to face Rogue. "Rogue, thanks for waiting. So I'm getting this dress." She lifted the cloth in her hand while she spoke. Just then, someone took it from her hand. "Hey! Tha- oh." It was a shop attendant, who was folding and packing the dress for her. "I've already paid for it, so we can go back now."

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed as the words registered. "I can pay for it myself! You don't need to pay for anything!" She was livid. Did he think she was expecting him to buy it or something? Rogue raised a single eyebrow. "You were taking a lot of time, and I thought you liked it. So I bought it to save time. You will pay me back, this isn't charity."

Lucy deflated. Rogue's logic was flawless. And as it turned out she was the one assuming things. Embarrassed, she took the package offered by the attendant meekly, only for it to be snatched away from her.

"I did say I would carry the bags, right?" His lips were turned up in a teasing smile. Sighing, she simply walked out of the store, followed by the brunette. "So that's the only thing you had to buy?" She nodded. "May I accompany you till your place, then?"

"Yeah, okay." They started walking back to her apartment. By then the sun had started to go down, and a pleasant breeze had begun to blow. They walked side by side in comfortable silence. As much as Lucy detested silence in general- her mansion had been too silent- somehow with Rogue she never minded it. In fact she was enjoying it, constantly surrounded by Fairy Tail mages meant that silence was a luxury. It was very nice to just be quiet and let her ears rest. It reminded her of a poem from her mother's collection she really lik-

"Now we will count to twelve and we will all keep still." Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the man next to her, wide eyed, startled by his words. _Had he read her mind?_ He must have thought she was confused, because he started explaining what he just said. "It's a poem I like to read. It's called-"

"Keeping Quiet by Pablo Neruda." She finished his sentence. Now it was his turn to be zapped. "Well, I should have expected you to have read it," he finally said, "I was thinking about it because it's just so rare to be away from Sting's constant babbling or the guild's general noise."

"I was thinking the same thing. Fairy Tail and silence just can't be spoken in the same sentence, unless one is commenting on the lack of it." At that both of them cracked up. "I noticed, your guild makes the crowd of the Grand Magic Games sound tame."

They reached her apartment and he came inside- wiping his feet on the doormat, something nobody ever did- and set the bag on her sofa. "Do you want something to drink?" He looked distracted, his eyes wandering around her place. "Yeah, water will do."

She went to her sink and started filling a glass with water when arms wrapped themselves around her waist. Startled, she jumped in her place but the arms tightened their grip on her. Spinning on the spot, she faced Rogue, her face red. "W-What are you doing?" His face was inches away from her's.

"Do you have _any_ idea how tempting you are? Wearing such a beautiful dress in from of me, teasing me like that," he said, his gaze threatening to bore holes in her head, "and the dress turns out to be for _Sting?_ " She gulped as she took in his features. His eyes were narrow, intense. A thin scar ran perpendicular to the bridge of his nose, one her fingers itched to trace. Further down, full and perfectly shaped lips caught her eyes, they would be the envy of any girl. He had the features to rival any monarch, the general effect of his face was that one of a regal aristocrat.

Lucy had never thought she would say this for a man, but he was beautiful.

"And if that wasn't enough, you bring me _here?_ The place stinks of the pink haired idiot. I don't think I can hold myself back any longer." Lucy felt as though her nerve endings were on fire- her body ached for his touch. Looking him straight in his eyes, she brought her face even closer to his. "Then don't." As soon as the words left her lips, she pressed them against his.

As though he threw all hesitation out of the window, Rogue's lips moved harshly against her's, and she tried to reply with lubricious force. When her head hit something lightly, she realized that he had her backed against a wall. His arms wandered up from her hips, finally cupping her face. It was only when her lungs were burning from lack of air did she break the kiss.

Half lidded eyes met her gaze, the desire in them evident. He was panting just like her, taking heavy breathes to gulp down as much oxygen as possible. His hands left her face and braced themselves on either side of her head. "Don't wear that dress for him." He whispered to her, the sultry hint in his voice making her knees weak.

"Huh?" Was her intelligent reply. Mentally berating herself, she said, "I mean, why?" His lips descended over her's again. Whimpering at the contact, she kissed him back. Sudden pain in her lower lip made her gasp and he entered her mouth. His tongue danced with her's, sending shivers of pleasure down her entire body. He tasted like cinnamon and dark chocolate- a heady combination which left her wanting more. Their bodies were pressed together, and she could feel his arousal against her abdomen.

Just as she tried to deepen the kiss even more, he moved his head away from her. A growl escapes her lips and she instinctively moved in, trying to go back into their kiss. He shifted his head away. "I don't want you to wear that dress for him."

"I-I have to. I bought it for a reason." She said between pants. He frowned at her, and his fingers pushed her chin up. "I bought that dress. And I refuse to accept the money today. So, till you pay me back, it's mine. You won't wear it." Their faces were extremely close, his lips ghosting over her's.

"You know that I will force you to take the money if I have to." A smirk curved his mouth. "That, I do." His head moved once again, but instead of her lips he went for her neck. He lightly dragged his sharp canines over her throat, and Lucy's body vibrated. Her thighs were pressed together, her core feeling extremely hot. Reaching the place his mark was, Rogue started kissing her neck. A soft gasp let her lips before she could stop it as the kisses became harsher.

She couldn't help it, she moaned when he started sucking on the skin there. His lips moved up her column, alternating between sucking and nibbling. "Please, I am begging you," he spoke between sucking, "Lucy, please don't wear it for anyone apart from me."

"O-okay." It took all of Lucy's strength to reply, her mind was muddled and threatening to melt from the sheer pleasure she felt. Rogue left her neck, a satisfied expression on his face. "Thank you Lucy." She nodded at him, trying to wrap her head around what happened. He removed his hand from her side, a gesture to let her know she could go; he wouldn't stop her. But she didn't, her legs refused to cooperate. Smirking, Rogue ran a finger down the side of her face. "I had a great time today, we should do this again."

"I agree." Her mouth surprised her by replying. He started for her door. "I'll take my leave now. Have fun at your date tonight, Lucy." She simply stood there, but just as he was leaving something popped up in her head. "Rogue, I was wondering, where's Frosch?" He turned to face her, shock evident on his face. And then a big grin- one which made butterflies run rampant in her stomach- broke on his face. "She's with Pantherlily."

Lucy nodded and he left. Slowly, her brain registered what she had done, and her face flamed.

She had just made out with Rogue Cheney!

Her clock chimed to tell her than only two hours were left before her second date of the day. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she went to the bathroom to run a bath. On the way, her eyes fell on her reflection, and she almost fainted. On her neck was covered with hickeys, each one the size of a cherry.

These dragons would be the end of her.

* * *

 **...April Fool's!**

 **Hahaha, yeah, no one died.**

 **Hopefully the action was good. And sorry for any typos, my phone is being a bitch. And for the tiny chapter, again it's a miracle that my phone is even on.**

 **Should I change the rating to M?**

 _ **Important guys! Who do you want Lucy to end up with? There's a poll on my profile, with all the four guys. Go vote on it! Give your guy some support!**_

 **Okay, I will still have the final call over the decision, but a little idea of what you guys want will help~**

 **Oh, and you can vote for maximum two guys. It's just to give me an idea of in whose favour the tide is, you know?**

 **jhdavis1103-(Review on 15) She really does need to do that though, seriously. Plus it gives us an idea of what she thinks of them. (Review on 16) They have a lot in common, that is why Rogue is one of the favourites of the story after all. And his sweet tooth is one for my absolute favorite parts of him, it's just so cute~**

 **LovelyLovelyLove- (Review on 15) Hopefully this chapter helped? (Review on 16) Thanks, I hope you liked this one too!**

 **Guest- I am so happy that you're enjoying reading my story, thank you! And her chances with Rogue seem pretty good.**

 **QueenoftheMermaids- Well, it's been all RoLu recently XD**

 **SeiyruNoAme- Your review made my day! Thank you. I am so glad you like my story! And yeah, that does. You can go vote on my poll on my profile! And it's really fun writing their shipping war XD**

 **Littlest1- Thank you! I love Eragon too!**

 **Yorusorra- Rogue is the cutest, really. And as do I!**

 **SailorChibiMoon- Aww thanks! And they really are absolutely adorable together~**

 **MidnightCeleste- You're the only one who noticed that Rogue is a gentleman, something which will work in his favor with Lucy. Good going! And I hope you liked this chapter too!**

 **FW Wandering- I wish for a date like this too XD Rogue is gentleman, through and through. Go vote for who you think should be with Lucy!**

 **Mayu05- Aww, thanks! I really appreciate the support, seriously.**

 _ **110 favourites?! You guys are the best, seriously. I love you all!**_ ***cries in happiness*.**

 **Don't forget to vote!**

 **Fizz out.**


End file.
